A Past Continues 2
by Vania Charisma
Summary: 1 Bulan setelah menghancurkan Xana, ia bangkit kembali dan mengambil kekuatan Jeremy. Jeremy harus pergi ke Negeri Fantasi untuk merebut kekuatannya kembali dan menghancurkan Xana selamanya bersama teman-temannya. Memori dan kejutan yang tak terduga akan mengagetkan Lima Prajurit Pengganti.
1. Chapter 1:Drama yang Kacau

Lyoko Warrior berhasil mengalahkan Xana. Dan Jeremy menghancurkannya dengan kekuatannya. Kehidupan kembali normal dan Lyoko Warrior melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Cerita ini menceritakan perjuangan Lyoko Warrior melawan Xana yang bangkit lagi. Cerita ini juga menceritakan bagaimana Jeremy mendapatkan tubuh batunya yang dulu di namakan Je. Serta menceritakan ingatan Jeremy yang pernah hilang. Cerita ini di mulai sebulan setelah menghancurkan Xana.

Di Kamar Ulrich dan Odd jam 16:12 PM

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi sedang berbincang2.

"Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan Jeremy bersekolah di Kadic."Ucap Yumi

"Ya. Sebenarnya dia sudah 2 tahun bersekolah di sini, Yumi."Ucap Ulrich

"Kau benar. Aku lupa dengan itu."Ucap Yumi

"Di mana Jeremy? Kenapa dari tadi dia belum datang?"Tanya Aelita

"Tadi katanya dia menuju ke sini."Jawab Ulrich

"Kau tahu? Kita sudah menunggunya selama 23 menit."Ucap Odd

"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi Jeremy

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi."

Ulrich menekan tombol off dan menyimpan handphoneya ke dalam sakunya.

"Jeremy tidak bisa di hubungi."Ucap Ulrich

"Apa Jeremy dalam bahaya?"Tanya Aelita

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Aelita. Jeremy pasti baik2 saja."Ucap Ulrich

"Maaf atas kata2ku tadi."Ucap Aelita

"Ya, Aelita."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich tersenyum pada Aelita. Dan Aelita membalas senyuman Ulrich dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Menyerahlah, Jeremy! Kalau tidak teman2mu akan merasakan tembakan pistol ini."

Suara orang itu berasal dari luar kamar Odd dan Ulrich.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Karena aku tidak mau teman2ku mati. Kau boleh membunuhku. Tapi, jangan membunuh teman2ku!"

Lyoko Warrior membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip kejadian itu. Mereka melihat Jeremy yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"Siapa orang yang bersama Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich

"Xana!"Jawab Odd

"Kau jangan salah sangka! Bisa saja dia bukan Xana."Ucap Yumi

"Tapi ia bertingkah seperti Xana."Ucap Odd

"Ok. Bagus, Jeremy. Kau akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam Drama besok."

"Terima kasih, Pak Ronny."Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2, Jeremy."Ucap Pak Rony

"Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, keluarlah. Aku tahu kalian mengintipku saat tes tadi."Ucap Jeremy

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi keluar dari kamar Ulrich dan Odd

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami mengintipmu?"Tanya Odd

"Aku melihat kalian tadi."Jawab Jeremy

"Pantas saja."Ucap Odd

"Anak2, apa kalian setuju jika kalian ikut bermain Drama bersama Jeremy?"Tanya Pak Ronny

"Boleh juga."Jawab Aelita

"Ok. Kalian akan menjadi temannya."Ucap Pak Ronny

"Ya, Pak."

"Jadi, kapan kita latihan naskahnya?"Tanya Yumi

"Naskah? Kalian tidak perlu naskah. Kalian hanya berkata apa adanya saja."Jawab Pak Ronny

"Oh..."Ucap Yumi

"Jangan lupa. Besok adalah saatnya Drama. Jam 8 pagi. Di ruang olahraga. Akan ada banyak sekali penonton. Dari sekolah ini dan sekolah lain. Kita akan berlomba dengan sekolah lain."Ucap Pak Ronny

"Ok."Ucap Aelita

"Kalau begitu, Saya pergi dulu. Sampai besok, anak2!"Ucap Pak Ronny

"Sampai besok, Pak!"Ucap Lyoko Warrior

Pak Ronny pergi keluar sekolah

"Wah, tadi kau hebat, Jeremy! Aku sampai mengira Pak Ronny itu Xana."Ucap Odd

"Terima kasih."Ucap Jeremy

Keesokan harinya jam 07:50 AM di belakang panggung Drama.

"Permisi, apa kalian peserta Drama dari Kadic?"

"Ya. Anda siapa?"Tanya Ulrich

"Saya Pak Alex. Saya akan berperan sebagai musuh kalian. Menurut kalian siapa nama musuhnya?"Tanya Pak Alex

"Xana!"Jawab Lyoko Warrior bersamaan

"Senjatanya apa?"Tanya Pak Alex

"Pistol saja. Karena kita tidak punya senjata aslinya."Jawab Odd

"Memangnya apa senjata aslinya?"Tanya Pak Alex

"Kekuatan hitam."Jawab Odd

"Ada2 saja kau, nak. Hahaha..."Ucap Pak Alex

Lyoko Warrior terdiam melihat Pak Alex tertawa

Pak Alex berhenti tertawa karena melihat Lyoko Warrior tak tertawa.

"Itu benar, ya?"Tanya Pak Alex

"Tidak, kok. Teman kami hanya bercanda."Jawab Yumi

"Baik. Kalian bersiap2lah. Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil."Ucap Pak Alex

"Kami sudah siap, Pak."Ucap Jeremy

"Jadi kalian memakai pakaian biasa saja?"Tanya Pak Alex

"Iya. Karena ceritanya kami bertemu Xana saat hari biasa."Jawab Aelita

"Sebaiknya Anda berlatih dulu, Pak."Ucap Ulrich

"Baik."Ucap Pak Alex

Jam 08:00 AM

Acara perlombaan drama sudah di mulai. Pembawa acara perlombaan itu keluar dari tirai panggung.

"Selamat pagi para semua! Saya Ronny Weker pembawa acara hari ini. Kita akan menyaksikan drama yang di bawakan oleh 5 Sekolah. Pertama kita akan menyaksikan Drama dari sekolah menengah pertama Kadic yang berjudul Five Warrior and The Enemy!"

Pak Ronny turun dari panggung dan tirai panggung terbuka.

Terlihat Jeremy sedang duduk sendiri di tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan

"Aku harus menyerahkan diriku padanya. Agar temanku tidak di bunuh olehnya."Ucap Jeremy

Xana (Pak Alex) datang dan berdiri di depan Jeremy

"Jeremy! Berikan kekuatamu padaku sekarang! Kalau tidak teman2mu akan mati!"Ucap Pak Alex

"Jangan bunuh mereka! Bunuhlah aku! Mereka tidak bersalah!"Ucap Jeremy

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin kekuatanmu saja."Ucap Xana

"Kekuatanku?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ya, Jeremy. Kekuatanmu. Masa lalu kita masih tetap berlanjut hingga sekarang. Aku tetap menginginkan kekuatanmu!"Jawab Xana

"Pak Alex seperti Xana. Jangan2 dia Xana! Tidak. Aku tidak boleh salah sangka dulu."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Baik. Aku akan memberikan kekuatanku, Xana! Asal jangan bunuh teman2ku!"Ucap Jeremy

"Baiklah, Jeremy."Ucap Xana

"Hahaha... Dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah Xana yang asli. Dengan orang yang menyamar menjadi diriku ini, aku dapat merebut kekuatan Jeremy dengan mudah."Ucap Xana di dalam hati

Ternyata Pak Alex di rasuki Xana. Dan Xana menggunakan drama ini sebagai kesempatan mengambil kekuatan Jeremy.

Xana mengeluarkan kekuatan hitamnya dan membuat Jeremy melayang di hadapannya. Lalu sekumpulan asap biru dan kristal es keluar dari tubuh Jeremy dan masuk ke tubuh Xana.

"Ternyata benar. Dia Xana!"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Mata Jeremy yang tadinya berwarna biru berubah menjadi hitam.

Lyoko Warrior yang lain naik ke panggung

"Jeremy!"

"O tidak! Xana!"Ucap Odd dengan panik

"Xana mengambil semua kekutan Jeremy!"Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich menendang perut Xana. Tapi Xana mencegahnya dengan kekuatannya

"Hahaha... Kekuatan ini akan menjadi milikku!"Ucap Xana

"Drama ini kelihatan sangat nyata!"Ucap seorang penonton

"Ya."Ucap teman penonton itu

Semua kekuatan Jeremy sudah di ambil Xana. Xana menjatuhkan Jeremy dan ia turun dari panggung dan pergi dari tempat drama.

Jeremy pingsan di panggung dan semua Lyoko Warrior membangunkannya.

2 Jam kemudian di depan UKS

"Drama yang kacau!"Ucap Odd yang kesal

"Tenanglah, Odd."Ucap Ulrich sambil memegang pundak Odd

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Ulrich? Xana sudah mengacaukan drama kita dan mengambil semua kekuatan Jeremy!"Ucap Odd

"Jeremy belum kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Karena kita masih memiliki senjata yang di buat dari kekuatan es Jeremy. Dan Aelita mempunyai energy field. Mungkin dengan memberikan senjata kita padanya, dia akan memiliki kekuatan es dan kekuatan biasanya lagi."Ucap Ulrich

"Ok. Kita coba saja nanti saat dia sudah sadar."Ucap Yumi

"Ok."Ucap Ulrich

Seorang Suster keluar dari UKS dan Lyoko Warrior bicara dengannya

"Sus, Apa dia sudah sadar?"Tanya Aelita

"Saat ini dia masih belum sadar. Dan dia terlihat pucat. Mungkin dia sedang sakit."Jawab Suster

"Oh..."Ucap Aelita

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian. Saya akan mengurusnya sebaik mungkin."Ucap Suster

"Baiklah."Ucap Lyoko Warrior

"Kalau begitu, Saya pergi dulu."Ucap Suster

"Baiklah."Ucap Lyoko Warrior

"Kalau begitu, Saya pergi dulu."Ucap Suster

Suster itu pergi meninggalkan Lyoko Warrior

"Ayo. Lebih baik kita kembali."Ucap Yumi

Lyoko Warrior kembali ke kamarnya masing2.

Ulrich berhenti di depan pintu UKS dan melihat Jeremy dari jendela pintu.

"Benar yang di katakan Suster itu. Dia terlihat pucat dan lemah."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

"Ulrich, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pergi!"Ucap Yumi

"Ya!"

Ulrich menyusul teman2nya dan kembali ke kamar bersama2.

Jam 19:12 PM di kamar Ulrich dan Odd

Ulrich sedang bersiap2 untuk pergi menemui seseorang dan Odd sedang membaca komik.

"Odd, aku pergi dulu, ya."Ucap Ulrich

"Kemana?"Tanya Odd

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang."Jawab Ulrich

Ulrich keluar dari kamar

"Seseorang? Siapa?"Tanya Odd di dalam hati

Odd kembali membaca komiknya.

Di depan UKS

Ternyata Ulrich ke UKS untuk menjenguk Jeremy. Ia mengetuk pintu UKS

"Tok tok tok"

"Sebentar."

Tak lama pintu UKS terbuka. Dan Ulrich melihat Aelita

"Aelita,"

"Ulrich, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jeremy. Kau sendiri?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tadi sore, Suster Willy yang tadi pagi bicara dengan kita menyuruhku menjaga Jeremy. Karena dia ada urusan."Jawab Aelita

"Oh..."Ucap Ulrich

"Ayo masuk."Ucap Aelita

"Baik."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich masuk ke dalam UKS

Ulrich melihat Jeremy.

"Sepertinya kondisinya belum ada perubahan."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

"Aelita, apa kondisinya sudah lebih baik?"Tanya Ulrich

"Kata Suster Willy kondisi Jeremy saat ini tidak ada perubahan dari kondisinya tadi pagi."Jawab Aelita

"Ini sungguh aneh."Ucap Ulrich

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Sampai sekarang saja dia belum sadar. Aku khawatir padanya."Ucap Aelita

"Aku juga khawatir. Kalau kondisinya begini terus, kia tidak bisa memberikan kekuatan padanya."Ucap Ulrich

Keesokan harinya jam 12:16 PM

"Ulrich, aku pinjam senjata es mu."Ucap Odd

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Ulrich

"Rahasia."Jawab Odd

"Kalau aku tidak tahu untuk apa, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya."Ucap Ulrich

"Ayolah, Ulrich. Ini penting."Ucap Odd

Ulrich berpikir sejenak

"Baiklah."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich mengeluarkan senjatanya dan memberikannya pada Odd

"Terima kasih, Ulrich!"Ucap Odd

Odd keluar dari kamar

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan senjata es ku?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Skip time jam 20:34 PM

Ulrich masuk ke kamarnya setelah mandi

"Kenapa Odd belum kembali?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan menunggu Odd kembali.

Ada yang membuka pintu kamar

"Ulrich, kau kedatangan tamu."

Ulrich berbalik dan melihat Odd

"Odd, akhirnya kau kembali. Suruh tamu itu masuk."Ucap Ulrich

Odd menyuruh tamunya masuk

"Ulrich,"

Ulrich berbalik dan melihat tamunya. Ulrich merasa bahagia dan tersenyum pada tamunya. Ternyata tamu itu adalah Jeremy. Dia sudah pulih

"Jeremy!"

Ulrich berdiri dan mendekati Jeremy

Di luar kamar

"Sudah ku bilang memberi kejutan padanya lebih baik."Ucap Odd

"Benar. Ulrich merasa sangat bahagia."Ucap Yumi

"Aku senang jika Ulrich bahagia seperti itu."Ucap Aelita

Di dalam kamar

"Kemarin kau terlihat pucat dan lemah. Aku khawatir padamu. Tapi sekarang aku senang. Kau sudah pulih!"Ucap Ulrich

"Iya. Aku juga senang."Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, kondisimu masih belum benar2 pulih. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."Ucap Ulrich


	2. Chapter 2:Pergi ke Pulau Bersalju

Keesokan harinya jam 07:23 AM di kantin

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi sedang sarapan

"Semalam aku senang sekali! Terima kasih atas kejutannya!"Ucap Ulrich dengan senang

"Sama2, Ulrich! Kami juga senang!"Ucap Aelita

"Dan Jeremy pasti juga senang."Ucap Odd

"Ngomong2 di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi

"Mungkin dia tidak makan pagi ini."Jawab Ulrich

Di luar kantin

Jeremy ingin masuk ke kantin

"Jeremy, Saya harus bicara denganmu."

Jeremy menengok ke belakang

"Ok."Ucap Jeremy

Skip time jam 08:04 AM di kelas 8

Kelas sudah di mulai. Murid2 sudah duduk di tempat masing2. Guru pun datang. Nama Guru itu Bu Dessy.

"Selamat pagi, anak2!"Ucap Bu Dessy

"Selamat pagi, Bu!"Ucap murid2

"Pagi ini, kita akan belajar Matematika. Tapi sebelum itu, Ibu harus mengabsen kalian."Ucap Bu Dessy

"Ya, Bu!"

Bu Dessy mengambil buku absen di tasnya dan mengabsen muridnya

"Ulrich."

"Hadir!"

"Odd."

"Hadir."

"Aelita."

"Hadir."

"Jeremy."

"O ya, dia belum datang."Ucap Bu Dessy di dalam hati

Di tempat Ulrich dan Odd

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah kelas selesai, kita akan mencarinya."Jawab Odd

"Tok tok"

"Silahkan masuk."Ucap Bu Dessy

Orang yang mengetuk pintu membuka pintunya

"Maaf. Saya terlambat."

Bu Dessy melihat Jeremy di depan pintu

"Tidak apa2, Jeremy. Ibu tahu kenapa kau terlambat. Kau jangan masuk. Ibu harus bicara denganmu di luar."Ucap Bu Dessy

"Ya, Bu."Ucap Jeremy

Di tempat Ulrich dan Odd

"Jeremy. Apa yang membuatnya datang terlambat?"Tanya Odd

"Mungkin dia punya masalah."Jawab Ulrich

Di tempat Aelita

"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu terlambat masuk kelas."Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

"Semuanya, kerjakan tugas Matematika halaman 79. Salin di buku tulis. Ibu harus bicara dengan Jeremy sekarang. Jam 10 nanti kalian harus selesai."Ucap Bu Dessy

Bu Dessy pergi keluar kelas

Di luar kelas

Ada kursi di sana. Jeremy dan Bu Dessy duduk di kursi itu

"Jeremy, Ibu tahu tadi kau bicara dengan Suster Willy. Ibu tahu dia bicara tentang kondisimu. Apa kondisimu baik saat ini?"Tanya Bu Dessy

"Kondisi Saya saat ini baik, Bu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."Jawab Jeremy

"Ya. Ibu tidak khawatir. Tapi Pak Alex itu sangat jahat padamu."Ucap Bu Dessy

Jeremy mengingat2 kejadian kemarin saat drama

Xana mengeluarkan kekuatan hitamnya dan membuat Jeremy melayang di hadapannya. Lalu sekumpulan asap biru dan kristal es keluar dari tubuh Jeremy dan masuk ke tubuh Xana.

"Hahaha... Kekuatan ini akan menjadi milikku!"Ucap Xana

"Jeremy, kau baik2 saja?"

Bu Dessy membubarkan semua yang di pikirkan Jeremy

"Saya baik2 saja, Bu."Jawab Jeremy

"Bu, Pak Alex tidak jahat. Dia baik pada Saya dan teman2 Saya. Kemarin dia... hanya berakting terlalu keras pada Saya hingga melakukan kesalahan. Dan dia kabur karena tidak ingin di salahkan. Tapi Saya sudah memaafkannya. Dan Saya akan bicara dengannya nanti."Ucap Jeremy

"Sebenarnya, Xana merasuki Pak Alex agar ia dapat mengambil kekuatanku."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Dia ingat sebuah kejadian lagi

Kondisi Jeremy masih lemah. Dia hanya membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"Jeremy, kami akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan dari senjata kami. Semoga kekuatanmu bisa terisi lagi."

Jeremy melihat Odd yang meletakkan senjata esnya dan senjata es Ulrich di samping tubuhnya

"Odd, Ulrich,"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Yumi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Odd

"Yumi,"Ucap Jeremy lagi di dalam hati

Aelita mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan meletakkannya di samping tubuh Jeremy.

"Aelita,"

Jeremy yang sudah tak kuat membuka matanya terpaksa menutup matanya kembali. Dan ia tak mendengar suara apapun lagi.

"Tapi, teman2ku menggunakan senjata mereka untuk memberikan kekuatan padaku."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Tiba2...

Kabut tebal menghampiri Jeremy.

"Jeremy, dengan mengikuti petualangan kali ini, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dan kekuatanmu bertambah. Itu jika kau berhasil. Jika kau gagal, kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu yang sedikit itu. Dan kau tidak akan bisa memiliki kekuatan lagi walaupun ada yang memberimu kekuatan."

"Kau juga akan kehilangan tubuhmu itu. Dan kau tidak akan hidup lagi. Karena sebenarnya kau sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?!"Jeremy terkejut

"Ups... Maaf. Aku lupa. Aku baru ingat bahwa ingatanmu menghilang waktu itu."

"Ingatan apa? Aku belum mati! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu! Ku mohon!"

"Maaf, Jeremy. Kejadian itu tidak bisa ku jelaskan."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Jawablah!"

"Aku... Minta maaf, Jeremy. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya. Yang penting, kau di berikan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Kau bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang kuat. Kau sangat luar biasa! Aku bangga padamu."

Jeremy meneteskan air mata

"Kau jangan menangis. Aku jadi sedih."

"Aku... Tidak mengerti yang terjadi. Kenapa aku hidup jika aku sudah mati?"

"Sudahlah. Kau ingin mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali, kan?"

Jeremy mengngguk pelan

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

Jeremy berdiri

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Jeremy menutup matanya dan kabut itu menghilang bersamanya

Di dalam laut

"Petualanganmu di mulai dari sini. Aku harus pergi."

Jeremy hanya mendengar suara dari kabut tadi. Karena matanya masih tertutup

Kabut itu menghilang dan Jeremy membuka matanya

(Jeremy P.O.V)

Apa?! Kenapa di mulai dari sini?

Aku berenang ke atas. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak! Aku akan kehabisan oksigen!"

Akhirnya aku kehabisan oksigen. Dan semua menjadi hitam

Di Kadic jam 10:00 AM

(Normal P.O.V)

Bu Dessy kembali ke kelas 8 dengan panik.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?"Tanya Bu Dessy

"Sudah!"

"Bu, kenapa Ibu panik?"Tanya Aelita

"Teman kalian, Jeremy Belpois telah menghilang."Jawab Bu Dessy

"Apa?!"

Aelita tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Gurunya

"Tidak mungkin!"Kata Odd

"Sudah. Kalian kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian. Dan kalian boleh istiahat."Kata Bu Dessy

"Baik, Bu!"Ucap murid2

Di sebuah gua di dasar laut

"Ugh... Di mana aku?"

Jeremy baru tersadar dari pingsannya

"Kau ada di gua. Apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya sesorang yang sedang berendam di air

"Aku baik2 saja. Siapa kau?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku Rio."Jawab Rio

"Aku Jeremy."Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy... Belpois?"Tanya Rio

"Ya. Kau tahu dari mana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku mengenalmu. Aku pernah menyelamatkan hidupmu. Kau hampir mati waktu itu. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berwujud sebagai manusia."Jawab Rio

"Benarkah? Aku tidak... Mengingatmu sama sekali."Ucap Jeremy

Rio naik ke gua. Dia menunjukan kakinya yang berbentuk ekor ikan. Dan ia memegang bahu Jeremy

"Tidak apa2 jika kau tidak mengingatku. Tapi aku tetap mengingatmu."Ucap Rio

"Jadi... Kau duyung?"Tanya Jeremy

"Iya, Jeremy. Aku mempertaruhkan kaki ku untuk kehidupanmu."Ucap Rio

"Seharusnya aku mati saja waktu itu. Dan kau tidak akan berubah menjadi duyung."Ucap Jeremy

"Kau jangan mati. Hiduplah selagi kau masih ada di sini. Aku suka menjadi duyung. Aku bisa berenang sepuasnya tanpa kehabisan oksigen."Ucap Rio

Jeremy tersenyum pada Rio

"Rio, aku harus pergi ke darat sekarang."Ucap Jeremy

"Jangan! Di atas sangat dingin."Ucap Rio

"Tidak apa2, Rio."Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy masuk ke air.

"Sampai jumpa."Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy berenang keluar gua dan ke daratan. Rio berenang mengikuti Jeremy untuk menghentikannya. Duyung berenang lebih cepat dari pada manusia. Jadi Rio bisa menghentikan Jeremy

"Berhenti, Jeremy!"

Rio menghalangi jalan Jeremy

"Di atas sangat dingin! Karena ada es di daratan sana!"Ucap Rio

Jeremy tak bicara karena dia tidak bisa bicara di dalam air. Dia mengabaikan kata2 Rio dan berenang ke atas

Rio mengejar Jeremy dan Jeremy sudah di atas. Jeremy melihat es di atasnya.

"Agar aku bisa keluar, aku harus memakai kekuatanku!"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Jeremy memegang es itu.

"Jeremy, apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Rio yang ada di depannya

Jeremy diam dan menutup matanya.

Tiba2 es yang di pegang Jeremy retak. Semua es pecah dan mencair

"Tidak mungkin!"Ucap Rio yang tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat

Jeremy membuka matanya dan ia berenang ke permukaan

Rio juga melakan hal yang sama untuk bicara dengan Jeremy

"Bagaiamana kau melakakukan itu?"Tanya Rio

"Aku... Punya kekuatan."Jawab Jeremy sambil mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya

"Hebat!"Ucap Rio

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun, ya."Ucap Jeremy

Rio menganguk

"Rio, aku harus pergi. Aku janji akan mengembalikan kaki mu."Ucap Jeremy

"Ok. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengembalikan kaki ku."Ucap Rio

"Tidak apa2, Rio."Ucap Jeremy

"Tapi, Jeremy..."

"Sudahlah."Ucap Jeremy

Rio terdiam

"Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Jeremy

Ia pun pergi ke sebuah Pulau bersalju yang dekat dengan tempat Rio

"Sampai jumpa."Ucap Rio

Rio masuk ke dalam air untuk berenang ke dekat Pulau bersalju

Di Kadic

"Ulrich!"

Aelita menghampiri Ulrich yang sedang duduk sendiri

"Ada apa, Aelita?"Tanya Ulrich

Aelita berhenti di depan Ulrich dan duduk di sampingnya

"Aku menemukan petunjuk dari Bu Dessy saat aku bertanya padanya. Katanya Jeremy menghilang saat kabut datang tadi pagi. Mungkin Jeremy menghilang karena dia harus merebut kekuatannya dari Xana."Ucap Aelita

"Dan dia juga akan mendapatkan kekuatan baru lagi!"Ucap Ulrich

"Benar!"Ucap Aelita

"Kenapa kabut itu tidak datang pada kita dan mengajak kita berpetualang bersama Jeremy untuk ke-2 kalinya?"Tanya Ulrich

Kabut itu datang ke hadapan Ulrich dan Aelita

"Lihat! Baru di bicarakan langsung datang!"Ucap Aelita

"Kalian akan mengikuti petualangan lagi untuk ke-2 kalinya. Tugas kalian sama. Yaitu menolong Jeremy. Tapi kali ini ada syaratnya.

Kalian harus mencari senjata untuk menolongnya melawan Xana. Namanya Senjata Prajurit Kuno. Senjata itu adalah senjata yang kuat dan pernah di pakai oleh 5 prajurit untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka."

"Di mana lokasi senjata2 itu?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan lokasinya. Tapi aku bisa mengantar kalian ke tempat di mulainya petualangan kalian."

"Di Istana penuh cermin itu?"Tanya Aelita

"Bukan. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat lain."

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencarinya untuk membantu Jeremy!"Ucap Ulrich

"Bagus. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sebuah Pulau bersalju. Kalian masuklah. Saat keluar dari kabut ini, kalian akan memakai baju hangat yang aku berikan. Semoga kalian suka."

"Ok."

Aelita dan Ulrich berdiri dan kabut itu menghilang bersama mereka

Di Pulau Es jam 16:38 AM

Kabut itu sudah sampai di Pulau. Aelita dan Ulrich keluar dari kabut itu. Aelita memakai baju hangat warna pink sedangkan Ulrich berwarna hijau.

"Ingatlah. Kalian cari senjata kalian dan bantulah Jeremy."

"Kami akan mengingatnya. Terima kasih atas baju hangatnya!"Kata Ulrich

"Sama2, Ulrich. Sampai jumpa!"

Kabut itu menghilang

"Sampai jumpa!"

Ulrich dan Aelita melihat lautan. Dan mereka melihat duyung yang sedang melihat pemandangan Pulau. Mereka menghampiri duyung itu

"Hai!"Sapa Aelita dan Ulrich

"Hai! Kalian siapa?"Tanya duyung itu

"Aku Ulrich."Jawab Ulrich

"Aku Aelita."Jawab Aelita

"Salam kenal. Aku Rio."Ucap Rio

"Salam kenal juga!"Ucap Ulrich dan Aelita hampir bersamaan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Pulau ini?"Tanya Rio

"Kami ingin mencari Senjata Prajurit Kuno untuk menolong teman kami, Jeremy. Apa kau tahu di mana senjata itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu senjata itu berada. Tapi aku tahu keberadaan Jeremy."Jawab Rio

"Oh... Di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Dia ada di Pulau ini. Dia pergi untuk mengembalikan kaki ku yang saat ini berubah menjadi ekor."Jawab Rio

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengembalikan kaki mu? Dia hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan."Kata Ulrich

"Mungkin dengan cara... Mempertaruhkan hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan kali ini. Dia sudah menyelamatkanku saat aku di serang bayangan hitam. Jeremy melindungiku hingga dia hampir mati."Jawab Rio dengan sedih

Yumi dan Odd datang dari belakang Ulrich dn Aelita

"Hai, Ulrich! Hai, Aelita!"Sapa Odd dan Yumi bersamaan

Ulrich dan Aelita berbalik

"Hai, Odd!"Sapa Ulrich

"Hai, Yumi!"Sapa Aelita

"Kalian sedang apa?"Tanya Yumi

"Kami sedang bicara dengan teman baru kami. Namanya Rio. Dia adalah duyung."Jawab Aelita

"Rio, mereka teman kami. Yumi dan Odd."Ucap Ulrich

"Salam kenal, Rio!"Ucap Yumi dan Odd

"Salam kenal, Yumi dan Odd!"Ucap Rio

"Rio, tolong ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Jeremy."Ucap Aelita

"Ok. Jeremy menjadi temanku saat dia berumur 9 tahun. Dulu dia tersesat di Pulau ini. Aku menemukannya saat dia sedang duduk di hutan. Dan kami pun menjadi teman. Kami selalu menolong satu sama lain. Kita saling melindungi dari serangan bayangan hitam. Dan saat terakhir aku melihatnya waktu itu, dia melindungiku dari serangan kekuatan bayangan hitam itu. Dia terkena serangan itu dan banyangan hitam itu kabur. Jeremy terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Hanya itu yang aku ingat."Cerita Rio

"Oh... Inilah bagian memori Jeremy yang hilang. Pertemanannya dengan Rio!"Ucap Yumi

"Maka sebab itu Jeremy tidak mengenalku tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya."Ucap Rio

"Memorinya di masa lalu sangat sedikit. Dia hanya mengingat kejadian buruk denganku. Dia memukulku dengan keras hingga aku pingsan dan masuk tumah sakit dan dia pergi dari bumi."Ucap Ulrich

"Dia memukulmu? Dia tidak mungkin memukulmu."Ucap Rio

"Ya. Memang tidak mungkin. Kecuali dia punya kutukan. Dia akan menjadi jahat dan melukai siapa saja. Tapi ia lebih sering melukai Ulrich."Ucap Odd

"Oh..."Ucap Rio

"Rio, apa Pulau ini selalu bersalju?"Tanya Yumi

"Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya."Jawab Rio

"Berarti ini tidak normal. Pasti ada yang menurunkan salju di sini."Ucap Aelita

"Xana!"Ucap Odd dan Ulrich bersamaan

"Siapa Xana?"Tanya Rio

"Dia bayangan hitam yang kau ceritakan tadi. Dia menjadi musuh kami semenjak Jeremy kembali ke bumi saat aku berumur 10 tahun."Jawab Ulrich

"Oh..."Ucap Rio

"Rio, kami harus pergi mencari Jeremy dan kita akan mengalahkan Xana!"Kata Ulrich

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa semua! Semoga berhasil!"Ucap Rio

"Sampai jumpa, Rio!"Ucap Lyoko Warrior bersamaan

Lyoko Warrior pergi meninggalkan Rio. Rio pun kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Kita harus mencari Jeremy kemana?"Tanya Odd

"Cari saja dan bertanya kepada penduduk Pulau."Jawab Ulrich singkat

"Ok."

Ada seorang penduduk Pulau yang lewat. Dan Lyoko Warrior bertanya padanya.

"Permisi. Apa Anda melihat seorang anak berambut kuning dan memakai baju biru?"Tanya Yumi

Ulrich mengambil selembar foto Lyoko Warrior dari saku celananya dan menunjukannya pada orang itu

"Yang ini orangnya."Ucap Ulrich sambil menunjuk Jeremy yang ada di foto itu

"Hmm... Tadi Saya melihatnya. Tapi tempatnnya agak jauh dari sini. Dia sedang di bawa seseorang ke dalam sebuah gudang yang lama tak terpakai. Sepertinya anak itu di siksa oleh orang itu."Jawab penduduk

"Kita harus jalan ke mana untuk sampai ke gudang itu?"Tanya Aelita

"Dari sini, kalian jalan lurus. Setelah sampai di sebuah rumah pohon, kalian belok kiri. Dan kalian jalan lurus saja sampai ke gudang itu. Gudang itu terletak di samping kincir angin,"Jawab penduduk

"Terima kasih!"Ucap Lyoko Warrior

"Sama2."Ucap penduduk

Lyoko Warrior pergi ke jalan yang telah di tunjukan penduduk tadi.

Di sebuah gudang di dekat kincir angin

Di sana terlihat kosong. Tak ada apapun di sana. Tapi, ada sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah. Pintu itu di kunci. Tapi ada orang di dalam. Di sana ada Xana yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia melihat Jeremy yang terikat tali yang kuat. Dia pun berdiri dan memandang Jeremy. Jeremy kesal melihat Xana.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati. Kenapa kau hidup lagi? Ku kira kau orang lain. Ternyata kau menyamarkan namamu dengan sebutan Je."Ucap Xana

"Memang seharusnya aku sudah mati. Aku memang tidak berhak hidup lagi. Kalau kau mau, bunuh saja aku! Asalkan jangan beritahu teman2ku!"Ucap Jeremy

Di jalan dekat rumah pohon

"Kita harus belok kiri."Ucap Aelita

Lyoko Warrior belok ke kiri dan berjalan sampai ke gudang.

Di gudang

"Kesepatan yang bagus untukku."Ucap Xana

"Memang. Tapi ingat syaratku!"Ucap Jeremy

"Krek..."Pintu gudang di lantai atas terbuka

"Pasti itu mereka. Aku tidak membunuhmu kali ini."Ucap Xana

Xana menghilang

Di lantai atas gudang

"Tidak ada siapa pun di sini."Ucap Yumi

Lyoko Warrior mendengar suara

"Baiklah! Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Suara itu dari lantai bawah!"Ucap Odd

Lyoko Warrior turun ke lantai bawah

Di lantai bawah

"Rio, aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan mengembalikan kakimu. Teman2, aku juga berjanji pada kalian. Aku akan mengembalikan senjata kalian."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Jeremy, apa kau di dalam?"Tanya Aelita dari luar pintu

"I... Iya."Jawab Jeremy

Odd membuka pintunya. Tapi pintunya terkunci

"Terkunci!"Ucap Odd

Ulrich mendobrak pintunya. Dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Jeremy, akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"Ucap Yumi

Odd dan Ulrich melepas tali yang mengikat Jeremy

"Jeremy, kami akan menolongmu mengalahkan Xana. Tapi kami harus mencari Senjata Prajurit Kuno."Ucap Ulrich

"Jadi kalian juga mencari senjata itu?"Tanya Odd

"Ya. Tapi kami tidak tahu di mana senjata kuno itu."Jawab Ulrich

"Senjata Prajurit Kuno? Senjata apa itu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Senjata Prajurit Kuno adalah senjata yang kuat yang pernah di pakai oleh 5 prajurit untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka."Ucap Ulrich

"Oh... Senjata itu pasti bisa mengalahkan Xana."Ucap Jeremy

"Itu pasti!"Ucap Odd

"Dan pasti, kita menemukan senjata itu dengan cepat."Ucap Yumi

"Ya."


	3. Chapter 3:Ingatanku dan Prajurit Kuno

"Jeremy, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."Ucap Aelita

"Baiklah."Ucap Jeremy

Aelita dan Jeremy bicara berdua

"Jeremy, aku ingin bicara tentangmu dan Rio."Ucap Aelita

"Silahkan bicara."Ucap Jeremy

"Baik. Kau dan Rio dulu berteman."Ucap Aelita

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Benar. Tadi Rio menceritan semuanya padaku dan teman2 yang lain. Kau tidak tahu karena kau hilang ingatan."Jawab Aelita

"Aku... Juga lupa dengan itu? Ternyata... Memori masa laluku sangat sedikit."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Aelita, tolong ceritakan sedikit tentang pertemanan kami."Ucap Jeremy

"Ok. Dulu, saat kau berumur 9 tahun, kau tersesat di Pulau ini. Kau sedang duduk di hutan. Rio menemukanmu dan kalian berkenalan dan akhirnya berteman. Kalian saling menolong dan melindungi dari serangan Xana. Tapi suatu hari, Xana datang dan ingin menyerang Rio. Kau datang melindungi Rio dari serangan Xana. Kau terkena serangan itu. Kau pingsan dan kata Rio, kau hampir mati."Cerita Aelita

"Teman2, hari sudah gelap. Kita tidur di mana?"Tanya Odd sambil melihat jendela di lantai atas

"Hmm... Mungkin di sini ada kasur."Jawab Jeremy

"Ok. Ayo kita cari!"Ucap Yumi

Lyoko Warrior mencari kasur di gudang itu

Skip time jam 22:49 PM di ruangan kecil

Di sana ada sebuah kasur. Dan Lyoko Warrior tidur di sana. Tapi Jeremy tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dia sedang ada di ruangan lain.

"Selamat malam!"Ucap Odd dan Ulrich

"Selamat malam! Mimpi indah!"Ucap Yumi dan Aelita

Jeremy masuk ke ruangan itu

"Eh, Jeremy datang!"Ucap Odd yang ingin berbaring di kasur

"Selamat malam, Jeremy!"Ucap Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, dan Yumi

"Selamat malam! Mimpi indah semuanya!"Ucap Jeremy

"Mimpi indah juga untukmu!"Ucap Aelita

Teman2nya pun mulai tidur.

Jeremy tersenyum dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia langsung tertidur karena sudah terlalu lelah.

In Jeremy's Dream

Di sebuah hutan

(Jeremy P.O.V)

Aku tersesat di hutan. Aku lelah dan duduk di bawah pohon.

Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?

"Hai!"

Ada yang menyapaku. Aku menengok ke asal suara. Dan aku melihat seorang lelaki yang seumuran senganku, 9 tahun. Dia sedang menghampiriku

"Hai juga! Siapa kau?"

"Aku Rio David. Kau?"Tanya Rio

"Aku... Jeremy Belpois."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya Rio

"Aku tersesat."

"Oh... Ayo ikut aku!"Ucap Rio

Aku dan Rio pergi keluar hutan

Tiba2 bayangan hitam datang kehadapan mereka

"Kalian tidak boleh keluar!"

"Kau jahat sekali! Kami ingin pulang!"Ucap Rio

"Memangnya kau siapa?"Tanyaku

"Aku X."Jawab X

"X? Nama yang aneh."Ucapku

X menyerangku dan Rio dan kami melawannya dan terus melindungi satu sama lain. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian...

Aku sedang berjalan2 sendiri. Aku melihat Rio yang ingin di serang X.

"Rio!"

Aku berlari ke arah Rio untuk melindunginya. Dan serangan sudah di keluarkan oleh X dan mengenai Rio.

Di ruangan kecil di gudang jam 01:21 PM

(Normal P.O.V)

Jeremy terbangun dari tidurnya

"Rio!"

Jeremy terlihat panik

Aelita terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara Jeremy. Dia memegang bahu Jeremy

"Jeremy, kenapa kau terbangun?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Rio... Di serang Xana!"Jawab Jeremy

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Ini masih malam."Ucap Aelita

Jeremy mengangguk

Aelita kembali tidur

"Rio, sekarang aku ingat padamu."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Keesokan harinya di laut jam 09:10 AM

Jeremy berenang menelusuri laut yang luas untuk mencari Rio. Dia ingin meminta maaf padanya atas ketidak ingatanya padanya.

"Rio, di mana kau?"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Tiba2 tangan Jeremy di tarik seseorang

Di gudang

Ulrich masuk ke gudang setelah pergi jalan2. Aelita menghampiri Ulrich

"Ulrich, kau melihat Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Tidak."Jawab Ulrich

Odd datang menghampiri Aelita dan Ulrich membawa kertas

"Ulrich, Aelita, aku menemukan ini!"Ucap Odd sambil memberikan kertas yang di bawanya

Aelita mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu

"Teman2, aku pergi untuk bertemu dengan Rio. Kalau aku tidak kembali setelah jam 8 kalian tidak perlu mencariku. Karena aku pasti sedang berjalan2 dengan Rio.

Jeremy"

"Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Rio?"Tanya Odd

"Mungkin dia ingin bicara dengannya."Jawab Aelita

Di Pulau terdingin yaitu Pulau Frosty

Di sebuah gua es

Jeremy memeluk dirinya karena kedinginan. Dan Xana sedang bicara dengannya

"Jeremy, setelah aku mengambil semua kekuatanmu, aku baru tahu. Kau memiliki salah satu kekuatan dari 5 Prajurit Kuno."Ucap Xana

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"Ucap Jeremy tidak percaya

"Ini benar, Jeremy. 5 Prajurit Kuno itu pernah mengalahkanku. Dan aku ingin balas dendam pada mereka. Tapi mereka telah tiada. Berarti... Selama ini aku mengincar orang yang benar."Ucap Xana

"Yaitu, kau!"Ucap Xana lagi

Jeremy terkejut mendengar ucapan Xana

"Kekuatanmu di wariskan dari salah satu dari Parajurit Kuno bernama Denny. Dia yang memimpin kelompok 5 Prajurit Kuno. Dia bertarung denganku bersama teman2nya, yaitu Shella memiliki medan energi, Cindy mamakai kipas sebagai senjatanya, Raihan memiliki panah, dan Kay memiliki katana yang tajam."Ucap Xana

"Jadi... Aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu bukan dari cermin di Istana aneh itu?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

"Xana, aku ingin menghancurkanmu untuk selamanya. Tapi aku telah berjanji padamu. Lebih baik, kau lakukan sekarang!"Ucap Jeremy

"Ok. Jika itu maumu."Ucap Xana

Di gudang

Ulrich dan Odd sedang mengobrol

"Apa kita harus mencari Jeremy? Dia sudah terlalu lama di luar sana."Ucap Odd yang sedang duduk di kursi

"Ya. Kita harus. Ayo kita pergi!"Ucap Ulrich

Odd mengangguk

Di gua es di Pulau Frosty

"Apa ada kata terakhir?"Tanya Xana

"Pertama, jangan beritahu ini pada teman2ku. Kedua, aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu. Ketiga, aku ingin menyampaikan selamat tinggal untukmu, Xana! Kau telah bertarung denganku selama bertahun2. Dan aku akan mundur dari pertarungan ini."Ucap Jeremy

"Sudah?"Tanya Xana

"Sudah. Sekarang serang aku bagaimana pun caranya."Ucap Jeremy

Xana mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang Jeremy

"Teman2, jika kalian menemukanku, jangan sedih."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Hentikan!"

Seekor burung biru kecil datang dan masuk ke gua es

Jeremy melihat ke asal suara itu.

"Li... Little Bird, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Jeremy

Little Bird terbang dan hingga di bahu Jeremy

"Aku datang untuk membantumu! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar dari Xana? Kau ingin mati?"Tanya Little Bird "Aku memang ingin. Tapi, aku juga ingin menghancurkannya! Sebenarnya aku sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu! Dan seharusnya aku tidak hidup kembali! Temanku Rio telah menyelamatkan hidupku dengan mempertaruhkan kakinya untuk kehidupanku!"Ucap Jeremy

"Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau orang yang penting di antara teman2mu!"Ucap Little Bird

Xana kesal dan pergi dari gua es

"Apa pentingnya diriku? Diriku hanya menyusahkan mereka!"Ucap Jeremy sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke bahunya agar Little Bird hinggap di tangannya dan ia bisa melihat Little Bird. Little Bird terbang dan hinggap di tangan Jeremy. Dan Jeremy mengarahkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya

"Biar ku tunjukkan betapa pentingnya dirimu."Ucap Little Bird

Little bird mengusap wajah Jeremy dengan sayapnya

"Kau menyelamatkan teman2mu saat mereka di penjara oleh Xana. Tadinya kau jahat pada teman2mu. Tapi kau memperbaiki kejahatanmu sendiri dengan meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu untuk mereka."Ucap Little Bird

"Jika kau tidak menjadi baik lagi, bagaimana mereka bisa bebas? Mereka akan mati karena letusan gunung api waktu itu!"Ucap Little Bird

"Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian lainnya. Itu salah satu kejadian yang membuktikan, kau yang terpenting di antara teman2mu dan diriku juga."Ucap Little Bird

"Sekarang, kau cari cara terbaik untuk mengembalikan kaki temanmu itu."Ucap Little Bird

"Aku sudah menemukan ide terbaik. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini."Ucap Jeremy

"Apa idemu itu?"Tanya Little Bird

"Menggunakan kekuatan. Tapi sekarang aku punya sedikit kekuatan."Jawab Jeremy

"Bagaimana bisa kekuatanmu hanya sedikit?"Tanya Little Bird

"Xana telah mencuri semua kekuatanku. Dan teman2ku menggunakan senjata yang aku buat dengan kekuatanku untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan."Jawab Jeremy

"Oh..."

"Little Bird,"

"Ya? Ada apa?"Tanya Little Bird

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak berpikir panjang tentang keinginanku untuk mati. Sekarang aku sudah sadar. Aku sudah tahu betapa pentingnya diriku."Ucap Jeremy

"Aku memaafkanmu, Jeremy."Ucap Little Bird

"Terima kasih!"Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2!"Ucap Little Bird

"Tolong jangan beritahu keinginanku mati pada yang lainnya."Ucap Jeremy

Little Bird mengangguk

"Sekarang, Xana masih ingin membunuhku. Dan dia tahu bahwa aku seorang Prajurit Kuno yang baru. Sekarang, yang ku butuhkan adalah kekuatan baru dan kekuatan lamaku. Dan teman2 ku membutuhkan Senjata Prajurit Kuno."Ucap Jeremy

"Di mana kita bisa menemukannya?"Tanya Little Bird

"Hmm..."Jeremy berpikir

"Aku tidak tahu di mana."Ucap Jeremy

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada seseorang yang tahu tentang senjata itu."Ucap Little Bird

"Kelima Prajurit Kuno?"Tanya Jeremy

"Kau benar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin."Ucap Little Bird

"Ya. Lebih baik kita kembali."Ucap Jeremy

Little Bird menjadi besar

"Ayo, naik ke punggungku!"Ucap Little Bird

Jeremy naik ke punggung Little Bird. Mereka terbang keluar dari gua es dan kembali ke gudang

Di tepi pantai Pulau bersalju

Aelita dan Yumi menunggu Ulrich dan Odd yang menyelam di laut

"Apa mereka menemukannya?"Tanya Aelita

"Semoga saja mereka menemukannya."Ucap Yumi

Odd dan Ulrich keluar ke permukaan dan menghampiri Yumi dan Aelita

"Dia tidak ada."Ucap Odd

"Padahal kami sudah mencari kemana2 dan sudah bertanya pada Rio."Ucap Ulrich

"Teman2!"

Lyoko Warrior melihat sekitar pulau dan laut. Tapi tidak ada orang.

"Aku di atas!"

Lyoko Warrior melihat ke atas. Jeremy melambaikan tangannya di punggung Little Bird

"Jeremy!"

Little Bird mendarat di dekat Lyoko Warrior. Dan Jeremy turun dari pungung Little Bird.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya!"Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2, Jeremy!"Ucap Little Bird

Little Bird berubah menjadi kecil

"Dari mana saja kau?"Tanya Yumi

"Tadi, aku ke laut untuk bicara dengan Rio. Dan tanganku di tarik seseorang. Ternyata dia Xana. Dia membawaku ke sebuah Pulau yang dingin. Dan Xana menceritakan padaku tentang kelima Prajurit Kuno."Jawab Jeremy

"Bagaimana Xana tahu tentang kelima Prajurit Kuno?"Tanya Ulrich

"Karena Xana adalah musuh mereka di masa lalu!"Jawab Jeremy

"Apa?!"Lyoko Warrior terkejut mendengar kata2 Jeremy

"Aku tidak percaya! Tidak mungkin Xana adalah musuh mereka!"Ucap Odd

"Percayalah, Odd. Ini kenyataan."Ucap Jeremy

"Ok. Walaupun aku sedikit tidak percaya."Ucap Odd

"Sekarang, aku beri tahu nama2 anggota Prajurit Kuno. Ketua mereka, yaitu Denny adalah Prajurit yang hebat. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku. Shella adalah gadis yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Aelita. Cindy adalah gadis yang memiliki senjata yang sama drngan Yumi. Raihan adalah lelaki yang mempunyai panah. Dan Kay, sama dengan Ulrich."Ucap Jeremy

"Wah, sekarang kita jadi tahu tentang semua Prajurit Kuno! Yang belum kita tahu hanya keberadaan senjatanya!"Ucap Odd

"Ya. Semoga saja kita mengetahui keberadaan senjata itu."Ucap Aelita


	4. Chapter 4:Pencarian di Black Sea

Skip time jam 15:28 PM

Di tepi pantai pulau bersalju

Jeremy bicara dengan Rio

"Maafkan aku, Rio. Selama ini aku tidak mengingatmu."Ucap Jeremy

"Tidak apa2."Ucap Rio

"Dan maaf sampai saat ini aku belum mengembalikan kakimu."Ucap Jeremy

"Tidak masalah! Kau tidak harus mengembalikan kaki ku."Ucap Rio

Tiba2 badai salju melanda Pulau bersalju

"Jeremy, kembalilah ke gudang!"Ucap Rio

"Hahaha..."

Ada seseorang yang tertawa di belakang Jeremy. Dan ia bersiap2 untuk menyerangnya. Rio melihat orang itu

"Jeremy, di belakangmu!"Ucap Rio

Jeremy menengok ke belakang

"Xana!"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Xana menyerang Jeremy hingga terlempar ke laut

"Jeremy!"

"Tunggu, nak. Aku punya seseuatu untukmu."Ucap Xana

"Maaf. Aku terburu2."Ucap Rio

Rio berenang ke dalam laut

"Padahal aku ingin memberinya sesuatu."Ucap Xana di dalam hati

Di dasar laut

"Jeremy, di mana kau? Aku harus menemukanmu secepatnya."Ucap Rio di dalam hati

Rio melihat temannya yang bernama Eri. Rio menghampiri temannya dan bertanya padanya

"Eri!"

"Rio, ada apa?"Tanya Eri

"Apa kau melihat manusia di sekitar sini?"Tanya Rio

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Eri

"Manusia itu tadi di serang seseorang. Dan dia terlempar ke laut."Ucap Rio

"Oh... Mungkin dia di Black Sea."Ucap Eri

"Tempat itu sangat gelap dan berbahaya. Tapi aku akan mencoba mencarinya di sana."Ucap Rio

"Ok. Semoga berhasil!"Ucap Eri

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Eri!"Ucap Rio

"Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Eri

Rio pergi ke Black Sea

"Jeremy, aku akan menemukanmu."Ucap Rio di dalam hati

Di gudang

Ulrich Odd, dan Yumi sedang duduk di kursi

"Ulrich, kira2 kapan kita bisa menemukan senjata kuno?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin mendapatkannya secepatnya."Jawab Ulrich

Di depan Black Sea

"Ini dia Black Sea. Lautan yang gelap dan berbahaya. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah."Ucap Rio

Rio masuk ke dalam Black Sea

Di tepi pantai Pulau bersalju

Aelita sedang mencari Jeremy

"Seharusnya dia ada di sini. Di mana dia?"Tanya Aelita

"Lebih baik aku mencarinya di tempat lain."Ucap Aelita

Aelita pergi ke tempat lain

Di dalam Black Sea

"Di sini gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."Ucap Rio

Rio berenang dengan perlahan dan ia melihat cahaya biru yang kecil.

"Cahaya? Tidak mungkin ada cahaya di Black Sea ini."Ucap Rio

"Argm..."

"Suara apa itu?"

"Argm..."

"Jangan2... Ikan raksasa!"

Rio berenang dengan cepat ke arah cahaya biru dan ikan raksasa itu mengejar Rio

"Semoga cahaya itu tidak terlalu jauh."Ucap Rio di dalam hati

Rio terus berenang ke arah cahaya itu dan menghindar dari batu besar. Ikan raksasa itu tertabtak batu besar yang di hindari Rio tadi

"Wow! Akhirnya!"Ucap Rio sambil melihat ke belakang

Ia melanjutkan berenangnya dan ia sampai di depan cahaya itu

"Wow! Bulatan bercahaya biru ini sangat bagus! Tapi ini bukan yang aku cari2."Ucap Rio

Rio memperhatikan cahaya itu dan ia melihat seseuatu di dalamnya

"Hah? Apa itu?"Tanya Rio

Rio memperhatikan sesuatu yang ia lihat tadi dengan baik2

"Manusia! Dan ia seperti... Jeremy!"Ucap Rio

Rio memegang cahaya itu

"Jeremy, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"Ucap Rio lagi

Move in Jeremy's Dream

"Jeremy, kami menitipkan ini padamu. Dan salah satunya untukmu."

"Apa itu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ini adalah 5 Senjata Prajurit Kuno. Aku ingin menitipkan senjata ini padamu dan memberikan senjata ini pada orang yang layak mengalahkan Xana setelah kami."

"Siapa Xana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Xana adalah musuh kami dan musuhmu juga. Dia orang yang di kenal dengan nama samaran X."

"Jadi, X sebenarnya adalah Xana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Benar. Dan kau akan hidup lagi sebagai Prajurit pengganti. Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dariku."

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat berharga bagiku."Ucap Jeremy

Move in corner beach on snowy island/tepi pantai pulau bersalju

Rio bicara dengan Aelita. Tadi Aelita ingin kembali ke gudang. Dan ia bertemu dengan Rio.

"Aelita, aku menemukan cahaya biru yang besar."Ucap Rio sambil menunjukkan cahaya biru itu

"Aku ingin kau dan teman2 menghilangkan cahaya ini."Ucap Rio

"Menghilangkan cahayanya? Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Aelita

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau dan teman2mu menghilangkannya"Ucap Rio

"Ok. Aku akan menghilangkannya!"Ucap Aelita

"Bagus! Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu membawa cahaya itu."Ucap Rio

"Tidak apa2. Lagipula aku bisa membawanya sendiri."Ucap Aelita

"Ok."Ucap Rio

Di gudang

Ulrich melihat2 ruangan di gudang

"Ini gudang atau ruang rahasia?"Tanya Ulrich sambil melihat banyak pintu di sekelilingnya

"Lebih baik, aku kembali ke atas."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich naik ke atas lewat tangga

"Ulrich, di mana Aelita?"Tanya Yumi

"Katanya, dia ingin mencari Jeremy."Jawab Ulrich

"Oh..."

Aelita masuk ke dalam gudang dan membawa cahaya itu masuk

"Hai, Ulrich! Hai, Yumi!"Sapa Aelita

"Hai, Aelita! Apa yang kau bawa?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ini cahaya biru yang di temukan Rio di laut. Kita di suruh menghilangkan cahayanya."Jawab Aelita

"Oh..."

"Di mana Odd?"Tanya Aelita

"Di kamar. Dia sedang bersandar di tempat tidur."Jawab Yumi

Odd keluar dari kamar

"Ada apa ribut2?"Tanya Odd

"Aelita di berikan cahaya biru yang di temukan Rio. Kita di suruh menghilangkan cahayanya."Ucap Ulrich

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata Rio, kita akan mengetahuinya setelah kita menghilangkan cahayanya."Jawab Aelita

"Oh..."

"Apa Jeremy sudah kembali?"Tanya Aelita

"Belum. Apa kau membutuhkannya juga untuk menghilangkan cahayanya?"Tanya Yumi

"Seharusnya iya. Tapi ia belum kembali."Ucap Aelita

"Aku tahu. Pasti kau membutuhkannya karena ia tahu cara menghilangkan cahayanya."Ucap Yumi

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi aku takut ia tidak mengetahuinya. Kau ingat, kan? Tentang ingatannya."Ucap Aelita

"Ya. Aku tahu."Ucap Odd

"Sebaiknya, kita mencobanya. Kalau tidak bisa, kita harus menunggu Jeremy kembali."Ucap Yumi

"Ok."

"Mungkin, kita harus mencoba mengelilingi cahaya ini."Ucap Aelita

Lyoko Warrior menuruti perkataan Aelita. Mereka mengelilingi cahayanya

"Lalu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Hmm... Mungkin membaca mantra. Seperti... Menghilanglah cahaya."Ucap Aelita

"Ok."

"Menghilanglah cahaya!"

Cahaya itu menghilang

"Berhasil!"Ucap Lyoko Warrior hampir bersamaan

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?"Tanya Odd

"Tidak tahu."Ucap Yumi

"Hai, semua! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Lyoko Warrior melihat ke asal suara. Dan mereka melihat Jeremy yang sedang naik ke atas dengan tangga

"Jeremy? Jadi selama ini kau di bawah sana?"Tanya Ulrich

"Seingatku, aku tidak bukan di bawah sana. Aku ada di tepi pantai bersama Rio. Aku sedang bicara dengannya."Jawab Jeremy

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa di bawah sana?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tadi saat aku bangun, aku ada di sana. Sepertinya, aku tertidur."Jawab Jeremy

"Oh..."

"Padahal tadi aku tidak ke bawah."Ucap Jeremy

"Tunggu. Kejadian apa yang kau ingat tadi?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tadi aku bicara dengan Rio. Dan ada yang tertawa di belakangku. Aku melihat kebelakang dan aku melihat Xana!"Ucap Jeremy

"Hanya itu yang kau ingat?"Tanya Odd

"Ya. Hanya itu."

"Hmm... Biar aku tebak. Pasti kau di serang oleh Xana."Ucap Odd

"Mungkin."Ucap Jeremy

"Sekarang yang aku pikirkan bukan kejadian tadi. Melainkan, mimpiku tadi. Apa itu ingatanku di masa lalu?"Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati


	5. Chapter 5:Denny

Aelita melihat sebuah liontin biru yang berkilau di leher Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau dapat liontin itu dari mana?"Tanya Aelita

Jeremy bingung dan melihat liontin itu

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini milik orang lain."Jawab Jeremy

Liontin itu bersinar terang. Semua Lyoko Warrior menutup mata mereka karena cahayanya sangat terang.

Tak lama cahaya itu hilang. Lyoko Warrior membuka mata mereka. Dan mereka melihat seorang Prajurit muda yang mengenakan perisai

"Liontin ini sekarang menjadi milikmu, Jeremy."Ucap Prajurit itu sambil memegang bahu Jeremy

Prajurit itu memandang Jeremy dan tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Odd

"Aku Pangeran Denny. Aku salah satu Prajurit Kuno."Jawab Pangeran Denny

"Maafkan Saya, Yang Mulia. Saya telah berkata tidak sopan pada Anda. Saya Odd Della Robbia."Ucap Odd

"Tidak apa2. Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian memanggilku Denny. Dan berkata seperti biasa tanpa menganggapku seorang Pangeran."Ucap Denny

"Kami akan menuruti perintahmu, Denny."Ucap Yumi

"Terima kasih."Ucap Denny

"Denny, jadi liontin ini milikmu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Iya. Kau benar. Aku memberikan ini padamu karena ini akan berguna saat melawan Xana. Liontin ini menyimpan banyak kekuatan."Ucap Denny

"Oh..."Ucap Jeremy

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"Tanya Denny

"Tidak."Jawab Jeremy

"Itu aneh."Ucap Denny

Denny menatap mata Jeremy

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Stt... Diamlah sebentar dan tataplah mataku."Ucap Denny

"Baik."

Jeremy menatap mata Denny.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Oh... Sekarang aku mengerti."Ucap Denny

"Mengerti apa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan. Tapi sekarang, kau harus tidur."Ucap Denny

"Tapi ini baru jam 5 sore."Ucap Jeremy

Denny mundur beberapa langkah

"Ada yang ingin menjadi sukalerawanku?"Tanya Denny

"Aku!"Ucap Aelita

"Kau? Apa kau kuat untuk mengangkat sesuatu?"Tanya Denny

"Semoga saja aku kuat."Ucap Aelita

"Baik. Kau berdiri di dekat Jeremy. Bersiap2lah dengan bebannya"Ucap Denny

"Ok!"

Aelita berjalan ke arah Jeremy

Denny mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan kekuatan itu mengelilingi Jeremy. Denny tersenyum dan Jeremy menghadapi kekuatannya walaupun sedikit takut.

"Tertidurlah sekarang."Ucap Denny

Mata Jeremy mulai tertutup

Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi kagum melihat Denny yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya

"Aelita, bersiap2lah! Sebentar lagi dia akan jatuh. Kau harus menahannya. Nanti aku akan membantumu."Ucap Denny

"Baik."

"1, 2, sekarang!"

Jeremy terjatuh dan Aelita menahannya

"Bagus, Aelita!"Ucap Denny sambil menghampiri Aelita

"Terima kasih."Ucap Aelita

Denny mengangkat Jeremy dan membawanya pergi ke kamar.

"Kalian jangan masuk. Aku akan mengurusnya."Ucap Denny

Denny menutup pintu kamar

"Semoga ia berhasil. Walaupun kita tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan."Ucap Ulrich

Di kamar

Denny membuka mata Jeremy dan ia melihat tanda Xana yang kecil

"Ini sudah jelas. Xana! Dia mengambil kekuatannya dan kekuatan di liontin! Jika semua kekuatannya habis, ia akan mati."Ucap Denny di dalam hati

"Terpaksa aku melepas liontin ini. Agar kekuatannya bisa di berikan setelah penyerap energinya menghilang."Ucap Denny lagi

Denny melepas liontin biru dari leher Jeremy dan mengeluarkan stetoskop dengan kekuatannya. Ia memakainya untuk mendengarkan detak jantung Jeremy. Dan tidak ada detak sama sekali.

"Dia sudah mati."Ucap Denny di dalam hati

Ia membuka mata Jeremy lagi dan masih ada tanda Xana di sana.

Denny mengeluarkan kekutannya untuk menghilangkan tanda itu. Tapi tidak berhasil. Ia mencobanya berkali2, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini?"Ucap Denny di dalam hati

"Satu2nya cara agar tanda itu hilang dari matanya yaitu, dengan cara memberikannya padaku."Ucap Xana yang ada di belakang Denny

Denny menengok ke belakang

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya."Ucap Denny

"Kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya dengan kekuatanmu. Hanya aku yang bisa."Ucap Xana

"Tidak akan ku berikan dia padamu!"Ucap Denny

"Baik. Aku punya pilihan. Mau dia mati untuk selamanya atau mati untuk sementara?"Tanya Xana

"Tentu saja mati sementara! Dia harus hidup! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati dan teman2nya sedih!"Ucap Denny

"Kau baik sekali, Yang Mulia Denny. Berarti, kau harus menyerahkannya padaku."Ucap Xana

"Tidak! Ini pasti tipuan! Kau pasti ingin membunuhnya!"Ucap Denny

"Bukan hanya dia. Kau juga."Ucap Xana

"Percuma aku mengurungmu di liontin itu jika kau bisa keluar dari sana. Lebih baik aku membunuhmu saja."Ucap Xana lagi

"Dengan apa kau membunuhku?"Tanya Denny

Xana mengeluarkan pistolnya

"Dengan ini."Ucap Xana

"Dor..."

Xana menembakan pistolnya ke dada Denny. Denny terjatuh. Dan Xana menghilang dan membawa Jeremy.

Lyoko Warrior membuka pintu kamar

"Denny!"

Lyoko Warrior menghampiri Denny.

"Teman2, Jeremy... Akan... Di bunuh."Ucap Denny

"Apa?! Siapa yang akan membunuhnya?"Tanya Odd

"Sudah jelas. Pasti Xana."Ucap Aelita

"Kau benar. Maaf... Kan aku. Aku... Tidak bisa menghilangkan tanda Xana dari matanya."Ucap Denny

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Yumi

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang penting, berikan ini pada Jeremy setelah tanda itu hilang."Ucap Denny sambil meletakan liontin biru di tangan Ulrich

"Denny,"Ulrich sedih dan meneteskan air mata. Lyoko Warrior yang lain merasakan hal yang sama

"Kalian tidak perlu bersedih. Aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian. Bersama ke-4 Prajurit yang lain yang telah tiada."Ucap Denny

Ulrich menghapus air matanya

"Ini saatnya untuk pergi."Ucap Denny

"Jangan! Aku akan panggil dokter."Ucap Odd

"Tidak perlu, Odd. Seharusnya aku sudah mati bertahun2 yang lalu."Ucap Denny

"Tidak apa2. Kau masih bisa hidup bersama kami!"Ucap Odd

"Tidak. Aku memilih untuk mati."Ucap Denny

"Kita baru bertemu. Dan kenapa kau pergi?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ini sudah takdir. Aku percaya pada takdirku."Ucap Denny

Ulrich memengang tangan Denny

"Selamat tinggal semua."Ucap Denny

Denny menutup matanya dan menghilang

"De... Denny!"

"Tunggu. Kenapa dia menghilang?"Tanya Aelita

"Entahlah. Tapi itu aneh."Ucap Yumi

"Sudahlah. Kita bahas nanti saja. Yang penting, kita harus mencegah Xana membunuh Jeremy."Ucap Ulrich

"Ya."Ucap Aelita


	6. Chapter 6:Dark Island

"Tok tok tok"

"Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, apa kalian di dalam? Ini aku, Rio"

"Ya! Kami di dalam! Masuklah!"Ucap Odd

"Krek"

Rio masuk ke dalam dan Lyoko Warrior pergi ke ruang utama

"Rio, ekormu... Berubah menjadi kaki!"Ucap Ulrich

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan tadi aku melihat cahaya di sebuah gua es di Pulau Frosty."Ucap Rio

"Pulau Frosty? Di mana pulau itu?"Tanya Yumi

"Di sebrang Pulau ini. Kira2 agak jauh dari pantai."Ucap Rio

"Teman, ini gawat!"

Little Bird menghampiri Lyoko Warrior dengan panik

"Little Bird, apa yang gawat?"Tanya Aelita

"Jeremy."Jawab Little Bird

"Dia di bunuh?"Tanya Odd

"Tidak. Tapi ia bersama Xana! Tadi aku melihatnya pingsan di depan Xana!"Jawab Little Bird

"Ayo kita pergi!"Ucap Rio

"Ok."

Lyoko Warrior, Little Bird, dan Rio keluar dari gudang. Dan Little Bird menjadi besar.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku!"Ucap Little Bird

Lyoko Warrior dan Rio naik ke punggung Little Bird. Dan ia terbang ke Pulau Frosty

Di gua di Pulau Frosty

"Aku menyembunyikanmu dulu. Nanti, akan ku bunuh. Aku merasakan temanmu akan datang ke sini."Ucap Xana

Xana menyembunyikan Jeremy dengan cara memasukkannya ke dalam dinding es (Ini dinding es yang sama dengan dinding es di A Past Continues yang pertama. Dinding es ini bisa membawa orang ke tempat lain. Tapi kali ini tempatnya berbeda dari yang pertama.)

Dan Xana menghilang dari gua es.

Lyoko Warrior, Rio, dan Little Bird sampai di gua es. Lyoko Warrior dan Rio turun dari punggung Little Bird. Little Bird mengecil dan hinggap di bahu Ulrich

"Hey, Xana! Di mana kau? Keluarlah!"Ucap Ulrich

"Hmm... Sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini."Ucap Yumi

Aelita berjalan dan mendekati dinding es. Dan ia memegang dinding es itu

"Wow, ini aneh! Dinding esnya tidak dingin!"Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

Yumi melihat Aelita

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku sedang memegang... Hwa!"

Aelita masuk ke dalam dinding es

"Aelita!"

Yumi berlari ke arah dinding es yang di pegang Aelita tadi

Ulrich, Odd, dan Rio menghampiri Yumi yang sedang memandang dinding es yang di pegang Aelita tadi

"Ada apa Yumi? Di mana Aelita?"Tanya Rio

"Aelita... Dia masuk ke dalam dinding ini."Ucap Yumi

"Ini sama dengan bulan lalu. Aku masuk ke sana dan pergi ke tempat lain."Ucap Ulrich sambil memegang dinding es

"Ulrich, jangan!"Ucap Yumi sambil melepaskan tangan Ulrich dari dinding es

"Aku harus pergi mencari Aelita!"Ucap Ulrich

"Aku takut kau dalam bahaya, Ulrich!"Ucap Yumi

"Lebih baik kita pergi bersama saja."Ucap Odd

"Itu ide bagus. Kita bisa berbagi bahaya bersama."Ucap Rio

"Baik. Ayo kita masuk!"Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich masuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia tidak bisa masuk

"Tidak bisa!"Ucap Ulrich

"Apa?!"Yumi terkejut

Di sebuah Pulau yang gelap.

Pulau ini di namakan Dark Island. Pulau ini di tutupi awan hitam setiap hari. Petir bergerumuh hampir setiap saat. Walaupun banyak awan gelap, bukan berarti selalu hujan. Tapi badai yang selalu datang. Di sana tidak ada penduduk. Hanya pepohonan yang kering dan mati yang ada di sana. Sangat sedikit pohon subur.

(Aelita P.O.V)

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan karena aku takut dengan petir yang selalu menyambar pepohonan hingga terbakar.

Sebenarnya, di mana aku? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa di sini sangat gelap?

Hujan pun turun

"Wah, Hujan!"

Aku berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Aku terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah gua. Aku masuk ke dalam gua itu. Aku akan aman di dalam gua.

"Syukurlah ada gua di sini. Kalau tidak ada bagaimana?"

Aku melihat hujan yang turun deras. Angin bertiup kencang dan petir terus menyambar. Aku ketakutan. Tapi, aku bisa menenangkan diriku.

"Tunggu. Siapa itu?"

Aku melihat seseorang yang terbang di langit. Dia seperti orang yang ku kenal. Kalau di lihat baik2, dia seperti Jeremy. Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Aku terus memperhatikan orang itu. Dia menyambarkan listrik dari tangannya. Wow, dia memiliki kekuatan listrik!

Tapi setelah aku melihatnya agak lama, aku melihat dia menyambarkan listrik ke arah pohon yang ada di depan gua. Pohon itu terbakar dan apinya mati karena air hujan.

"Orang macam apa dia? Dia membakar pohon itu dengan petirnya! Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Aku berpikir sejenak dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua. Dan menasehatinya secepatnya. Walaupun kehujanan, tapi aku tetap harus keluar.

"Hey, kau! Turunlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras. Beruntung dia tidak terlalu jauh dariku.

Orang itu mendengar kata2ku. Dia menengok ke arahku. Dan aku terkejut. Dia... Jeremy!

Orang itu (Jeremy) turun di hadapanku dan menatap wajahku dengan tajam. Matanya berwarna biru tua. Aku berpikir dia mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

"Jeremy,"

"Kau!"Jeremy mengatakan itu padaku

Jeremy melangkah mendekatiku dan tangannya mengeluarkan listrik. Aku berjalan mundur dan ketakuatan.

"Jeremy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau jahat! Kau egois! Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini!"Ucap Jeremy dengan marah

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Aelita! Aku temanmu! Dan aku... Menyukaimu!"

Tunggu. Tadi aku bilang"Aku menyukaimu"? Aku jadi malu. Tapi aku tetap ketakutan. Aku terus mundur dan Jeremy terus mendekatiku.

"Aelita? Temanku? Dan kau menyukaiku? Kau bukan Aelita! Kau orang jahat! Kau bukan temanku! Dan aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali! Kau sangat jahat padaku! Aku tidak percaya padamu!"Ucap Jeremy

Aku kecewa dengan ucapan Jeremy. Tapi aku percaya dia bukan Jeremy yang ku kenal! Jeremy yang ku kenal itu adalah orang yang baik dan selalu melindungi temannya.

"Jeremy, percayalah padaku! Ku mohon!"

"Sudah! Aku sudah muak dengan perkataanmu! Lebih baik rasakan listrik ini!"Ucap Jeremy sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan listrik di depan wajahku

"Tidak! Jangan, Jeremy!"

"Selamat tinggal, penjahat!"

"Tidak!"

Jeremy memegang leherku dan diriku tersetrum listrik

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Selamat tinggal!"

Aku melihat Aelita sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan tanganku menjatuhkannya.

"Maafkan diriku yang kejam ini, Aelita!"

Tiba2... Lingkungan di sekitarku berputar2. Kepalaku merasa pusing dan aku memegang kepalaku. Aku melihat wajah Xana di depanku

"Bagus, Jeremy! Kau sudah menyakiti temanmu!"

Xana! Aku berjuang untuk menghentikan ulahmu! Tapi kau sangat kuat!

"Sekarang, aku akan mencabut pengaruh pengendalianku dari tubuhmu. Dan kau tidak bisa hidup karena kekuatanmu tidak ada. Dan ingatlah. Kekuatan listrik tadi bagian dari kendaliku."

Xana mencabut pengendaliannya. Aku terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Di gua es

(Normal P.O.V)

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"Tanya Rio

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Rio."Ucap Ulrich

"Aku juga."Ucap Yumi

"Aku juga."Ucap Odd

"Aku juga."Ucap Little Bird

"Wah, Little Bird juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita."Ucap Rio

"Tentu. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Aelita atau Jeremy. Aku akan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka."Ucap Little Bird

"Dengan cara apa?"Tanya Ulrich

"Dengan kekuatan."Jawab Little Bird

"Kekuatan? Kau juga punya kekuatan?"Tanya Odd

"Ya. Selain memberikan kemampuan untuk bicara dan berubah menjadi besar, Jeremy juga memberikan kekuatannya padaku setelah Xana hancur. Katanya aku akan berguna suatu saat nanti."Ucap Little Bird

"Ok. Silahkan lihat apa yang terjadi pada Aelita dan Jeremy."Ucap Yumi

"Ok."

Little Bird menutup matanya dan mulai menfokuskan pikirannya terhadap Jeremy dan Aelita. Dan Little Bird melihat Aelita dan Jeremy yang tak sadarkan diri di rerumputan dan mereka di guyur hujan.

Little Bird membuka matanya

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"Tanya Rio

"Mereka... ada di sebuah tempat yang gelap. Dan di sana sedang hujan. Jeremy dan Aelita pingsan di sana!"Ucap Little Bird

"Hmm... Gelap dan hujan. Aku tahu tempat apa itu! Itu Dark Island! Tapi sayangnya tempat itu sangat jauh dari sini."Ucap Rio

"Mungkin aku punya cara lain."Ucap Little Bird

Little Bird terbang ke depan dinding es. Dan ia turun ke bawah. Lalu ia memegang dinding es itu.

"Teman2, aku menyalakan portal dinding es. Ini bertahan 30 detik saja. Kalian harus masuk ke dalam dinding ini."Ucap Little Bird

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, dan Rio masuk ke dalam dinding es. Little Bird juga masuk ke dalam.

Di Dark Island di tempat Aelita

Aelita baru tersadar dari pingsanya dan ia melihat Jeremy yang terbating di sampingnya

"Jeremy,"

Aelita mendekati Jeremy dan merangkulnya.

"Aelita!"

Lyoko Warrior, Rio, dan Little Bird menghampiri Aelita. Aelita melihat teman2nya

"Teman2, aku senang kalian datang!"

Teman2nya berhenti di depan Aelita

"Kami juga senang! Kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku baik2 saja."Jawab Aelita

Ulrich melihat sebuah gua

"Ayo kita ke gua itu!"Ucap Ulrich

"Biar aku yang membawa Jeremy."Ucap Rio

"Aku akan membantumu."Ucap Odd

Odd dan Rio membawa Jeremy ke gua dan yang lainnya berjalan ke gua.

"Aelita, apa sebelumnya Jeremy sudah sadar?"Tanya Ulrich

"Sudah. Tapi... Dia menganggapku sebagai penjahat. Dan dia menyerangku dengan listrik."Jawab Aelita

"Listrik? Apa itu kekuatan baru?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berpikir seperti itu."Jawab Aelita

"Kalau itu benar, mungkin itu pengaruh kekuatan baru. Aku pernah mengalaminya saat Jeremy mendapatkan kekuatan es."Ucap Ulrich

"O ya, aku ingat itu. Tapi dia sadar setelah aku tampar karena dia mengancurkan Yumi dan Odd."Ucap Aelita

Mereka sudah masuk ke gua. Mereka duduk dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu, Jeremy dan aku menyusun pecahan es itu dan melelehkan esnya."Ucap Ulrich

"Itu pengalaman yang aneh tapi seru!"Ucap Aelita

"Aelita, aku pergi ke Rio dan Odd dulu, ya."Ucap Ulrich

"Ya."

Ulrich berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Rio dan Odd.

"Hey, Ulrich!"Ucap Odd

"Hey!"

Ulrich duduk di dekat Jeremy yang di dudukkan di samping Odd dan Rio. Ulrich memeriksa mata Jeremy.

"Ok. Tanda itu sudah hilang."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

Ulrich mengambil liontin itu di kantong celananya dan memakaikannya di leher Jeremy

"Jeremy, sadarlah."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

Jeremy membuka matanya

"Jeremy, kau sudah sadar!"Ucap Ulrich

Jeremy melihat Ulrich

"Ulrich!"

Aelita dan Yumi menghampiri Jeremy. Jeremy melihat Aelita.

"Aelita, maafkan aku. Aku telah menyakitimu. Sebenarnya tadi ulah Xana"Ucap Jeremy

"Tidak apa2."Ucap Aelita

"Tapi... Di mana Denny?"Tanya Jeremy

"Denny meninggal. Dia di tembak Xana."Jawab Yumi

"Denny, aku akan merindukanmu."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Odd melihat Jeremy yang terlihat sedih. Dan Odd memegang bahu Jeremy.

"Sudahlah, Einstein. Kau tidak perlu bersedih. Dia mati karena ingin menyelamatkan hidupmu. Tadi Xana menyerap energimu dan Denny melepaskan liontin ini demi kehidupanmu. Tapi aku heran. Kenapa dia tahu dengan dirimu dan kehidupanmu?"Tanya Odd

"Karena Denny penyelamat hidupku. Dia yang memberikan kekuatan padaku. Dia dan seseorang bernama Rosa bersama menghidupkanku kembali."Ucap Jeremy

Rio merasa bahagia melihat Jeremy yang telah mengingat masa lalunya. Dan ia melihat kakinya yang kembali berubah menjadi ekor ikan.

"Inilah taruhan kehidupan Jeremy."Ucap Rio di dalam hati

Jeremy melihat Rio yang sedang melihat kakinya yang berubah menjadi ekor. Ia ingin melepas liontinnya. Tapi ia teringat kalau liontin itu memiliki kekuatan. Akhirnya Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatan dan kaki Rio kembali menjadi semula.

Rio merasa bahagia melihat kehebatan Jeremy merubah kakinya. Dan ia senang mendapatkan kakinya.

"Terima kasih, Jeremy!"Ucap Rio

"Sama2."

Jeremy tersenyum senang melihat Rio bahagia. Tapi senyumnya memudar setelah ia mengingat tentang Senjata Kuno yang seharusnya di berikan kepada temannya sekarang. Karena ia sudah ingat bahwa senjata itu berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku memberikan senjata itu sekarang. Tapi, di mimpiku Rosa mengatakan"Jika kau ingin memberikan senjata itu, kau akan mendapatkan resiko yang besar. Kecuali, kau memiliki 3 unsur kekuatan. Kekuatan Biru, Es, dan Api.". Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan api?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati


	7. Chapter 7:Good Bye, Jeremy

Ia melihat keluar. Dia melihat petir yang menyambar pohon di depan gua. Dan pohon itu terbakar. Tak lama, apinya mati.

"Tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan kekuatan api di sini."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Jeremy, apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tidak ada. Apa kau punya korek api?"Tanya Jeremy

"Aku punya. Aku menemukannya di gudang."Jawab Ulrich

Ulrich mengambil kotak korek apinya di kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Jeremy. Dan Jeremy mengambilnya.

"Memangnya untuk apa korek apinya?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."Jawab Jeremy

Jeremy membuka kotaknya, mengambil 1 korek api, dan menggoreskan ujung korek api itu di kotaknya. Api pun menyala.

"Bagus. Sekarang, aku harus meletakan api ini di atas tanganku dan berkonsentrasi agar api itu tidak membakar tanganku."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Jeremy meletakan korek api di atas tangannya. Dan ia berkonsentrasi.

"Odd, lihat Jeremy!"Ucap Ulrich dengan pelan

Odd melihat Jeremy

Api yang di tangan Jeremy melayang.

"Wow!"

Jeremy kagum melihat api itu bisa melayang. Dan Jeremy mencoba mematikan apinya dengan menggenggam tangannya yang ada apinya. Dan apinya mati dan tangannya tidak terbakar. Ia melihat tangannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!"Ucap Jeremy

"Kau hebat!"Ucap Ulrich sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jeremy

"Terima kasih, Ulrich."Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy mencoba mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Dia berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dan ia berhasil. Api itu ada di tangannya. Dia kira api itu akan membakar tangannya. Ternyata api itu dingin.

"Jeremy, apa api itu panas?"Tanya Aelita

"Tidak. Ini biasa saja."Jawab Jeremy

Aelita mencoba memegang apinya. Dan tangannya merasa panas

"Aw... Panas."Ucap Aelita

"Apa?! Tapi..."

"Tentu saja. Kau yang punya kekuatannya."Ucap Ulrich

"Sekarang aku bisa mengeluarkan Senjata Kuno."Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy keluar dari gua

"Jeremy, kau ingin ke mana?"Tanya Rio

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."Jawab Jeremy

Jeremy sudah di luar. Hujan masih turun. Ia berdiri di tengah jalan dan ia menutup matanya

Ulrich dan teman2nya mengintip Jeremy dari gua.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan."Ucap Odd

Kekuatan Jeremy keluar dan mengelilinya.

"Senjata Prajurit Kuno, keluarlah. Dan pergilah kepada pemilik yang akan ku sebutkan. Katana, Ulrich. Panah, Odd. Kipas, Yumi. Medan Energi, Aelita. Dan kekuatan, aku hilangkan dari diriku. Karena diriku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Kabut datang menghampiri Jeremy.

"Jeremy, apa kau yakin akan menghilangkan semua kekuatanmu?"

Jeremy membuka matanya

"Rosa, apa aku benar dengan namamu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Kau benar. Aku Rosa. Akhirnya kau ingat kenangan masa lalumu."Ucap Rosa

"Aku sangat senang dapat mengingatmu. Aku sangat yakin, Rosa. Aku akan menghilangkan kekuatanku."Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau tidak ingat kehidupanmu? Kehidupanmu berpengaruh pada kekuatanmu. Jika tidak kekuatan, kau akan mati."Ucap Rosa

"Aku sudah memutuskan semua ini. Seharusnya aku sudah mati dan tidak hidup kembali."Ucap Jeremy

"Sudah pernah ku katakan padamu. Kau harus bersyukur atas kehidupanmu saat ini. Kau kuat, hebat, berani, dan pintar. Kau harus bangga. Kau sudah di berikan kekuatan oleh Yang Mulia Pangeran Denny, Sang pemimpin 5 Prajurit Kuno. Ku mohon jangan pergi, Jeremy."Ucap Rosa

Jeremy mengabaikan kata2 Rosa dan ia kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Jeremy! Jangan!"Ucap Rosa

"Jeremy! Jangan lakukan itu!"Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich dan teman2nya berlari menghampiri Jeremy

"Semuanya, diamlah! Aku harus melakukannya!"Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, ku mohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"Ucap Aelita

"Aelita, percayalah. Aku pasti baik2 saja."Ucap Jeremy

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu! Kau harus melawan Xana bersama kami!"Ucap Odd

"Semua akan sama saja, Odd. Xana pasti membunuhku."Ucap Jeremy

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk hidup?"Tanya Yumi

"Ada. Tapi ini pilihanku, Yumi."Jawab Jeremy

Semua Senjata Kuno keluar dan pergi masuk ke dalam tangan pemilik batu mereka

Jeremy melihat teman2nya

"Jeremy, terima kasih atas senjatanya. Aku baru tahu selama ini Senjata Kuno ada dalam dirimu. Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, aku tahu kau harus pergi secepatnya."Ucap Ulrich

"Sama2, Ulrich. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, aku terlanjur menghilangkan kekuatnku Dan aku bisa bicara dalam waktu 2 menit. Mungkin, Rosa bisa menceritakan semuanya."Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, maafkan aku. Aku telah marah padamu saat bulan lalu. Aku salah sangka dengan sifatmu yang terlihat jahat pada Ulrich. Tapi ternyata, kau sangat baik padanya dan pada kita."Ucap Odd

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Odd."Ucap Jeremy sambil tersenyum pada Odd

"Jeremy, aku sangat senang bisa ikut berpetualang bersamamu melawan Xana. Kekuatanmu sangat menabjubkan. Kau sangat berbeda dari yang dulu."Ucap Yumi

"Aku juga senang, Yumi. Terima kasih sudah membantu selama ini. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku jadi malu."Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2, Jeremy."Ucap Yumi

"Jeremy,"Aelita memandang Jeremy dengan mata yang berkaca2. Jeremy tersenyum pada Aelita

"Kau jangan sedih. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu dan teman2 yang lain."Ucap Jeremy

Aelita memeluk Jeremy. Ia sangat sedih

"Jeremy, aku akan merindukanmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."Ucap Aelita

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu dan pada yang lainnya."Ucap Jeremy

"Good Bye, Aelita. Good Bye, Friends. And Good Bye Rosa."Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau jangan pergi dulu!"Ucap Ulrich

Jeremy menutup matanya dan matanya meneteskan 1 tetes air mata. Dan Jeremy mati dalam pelukan Aelita

"Jeremy,"Aelita ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya dan Aelita mersa sedih setelah ia mendengar sebuah kalimat dari Ulrich

"Jeremy sudah mati, Aelita."

Aelita menangis dan memeluk erat2 Jeremy yang masih di peluknya.

"Jeremy, kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Kita baru bertemu kembali 1 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa kau memilih untuk mati?"Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

"Rosa, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi walaupun sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."Ucap Aelita sambil melihat Rosa

"Maaf, Aelita. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa kekuatan."Ucap Rosa

Aelita melihat wajah Jeremy dan ia memegang tangan Jeremy. Ia merasa aneh saat memegang tangannya. Ia pun melihat tangan Jeremy. Dan ia melihat kekuatan Jeremy yang terbang pergi ke angkasa. Aelita melihat ke langit yang masih mendung dengan hiasan asap biru, kristal es dan percikan api. Aelita merasa sedih melihat kekuatan itu pergi.

"Itu kekuatan Jeremy."

Aelita kembali memandang wajah Jeremy

"Good Bye, Jeremy. I always remember you."Ucap Aelita di dalam hati


	8. Chapter 8:Two Cat in One Day

Rosa melihat Aelita dan ia merasa kasihan padanya. Ia memutuskan mengambil semua kekuatan yang terbang itu dengan sebuah trik. Dan kekuatan itu masuk ke dalamnya. Dan Rosa berubah menjadi manusia.

Ulrich melihat Rosa

"Rosa,"

"Stt..."

"Baiklah."Ucap Ulrich

Rosa pergi dari tempat itu dan selembar kertas jatuh di depan Ulrich. Ulrich mengambil kertas itu.

"Ulrich, aku kasihan melihat Aelita. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuknya.

Rosa"

Yumi menghampiri Aelita yang masih memeluk Jeremy

"Aelita, lepaskan dia. Kita akan kembali ke bumi dan memakamkannya."Ucap Yumi

Aelita melepaskan pelukannya dari Jeremy dan memandang wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya

"Jeremy, mati itu bukan pilihan yang tepat untukku. Aku merasa sedih harus kehilanganmu. Kenapa kau harus menghilangkan kekuatanmu hanya karena dulu kau sudah mati? Sebenarnya aku sedih mendengar itu. Dan aku tidak percaya itu. Dan kau kembali ke bumi dengan nama samaran Je. Itu yang bisa ku katakan padamu, Jeremy. Ini moment terakhirku melihatmu di depanku. Aku sangat suka mendangmu dari jauh. Tapi aku lebih suka memandangmu dari dekat. Aku akui, aku suka padamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku. Good bye, Jeremy Belpois."

Aelita tersenyum sekaligus sedih melihat wajah Jeremy

Aelita memberikan Jeremy pada Yumi dan ia pergi menjauh dari teman2nya

"Aelita!"

Odd ingin mengejarnya. Tapi Ulrich menahannya

"Sudahlah, Odd. Biarkan dia sendiri."Ucap Ulrich

Yumi membawa Jeremy ke dalam gua. Rio datang membantu

"Aku tidak menyangka Aelita bersedih seperti itu."Ucap Yumi

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka Jeremy akan pergi secepat itu."Ucap Rio

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aelita jadi sedih."Ucap Rio di dalam hati sambil melihat Jeremy yang di gotongnya bersama Yumi.

Di hutan

Aelita menangis di bawah pohon

"Hiks... Kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi?"

Aelita melihat semak2 yang bergerak. Dan ia menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa di sana?"Tanya Aelita

Semak2 itu masih bergerak

"Keluarlah!"

"Meow..."

Serkor anak kucing keluar dari semak2. Anak kucing itu berbulu kuning dan ada corak biru di sekitar mata. Anak kucing itu menghampiri Aelita

"Wah, ternyata kau anak kucing. Warna bulumu sangat indah. Aku belum pernah melihat kucing sepertimu. Apa kau sendirian di sini?"Tanya Aelita

Anak kucing itu mengangguk sepertinya ia mengerti kata2 Aelita.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu. Baiklah. Akan ku bawa kau ke gua tempat aku istirahat bersama teman2ku."Ucap Aelita

Aelita menggendong kucing itu dan kembali ke gua

Di gua

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, dan Rio sedang duduk. Mereka menghangatkan diri mereka di depan api unggun.

Aelita masuk ke dalam gua

"Aelita, akhirnya kau kembali."Ucap Yumi

Odd melihat anak kucing yang masih di gendong Aelita

"Wah, anak kucing! Kau menemukannya di mana?"Tanya Odd

"Aku menemukannya di hutan."Jawab Aelita

Aelita menurunkan anak kucing itu dan ia berjalan ke kiri. Aelita melihat anak kucing itu sedang mengelus tangan orang yang di tangisinya tadi dengan kepalanya.

"Apa anak kucing itu menyukai Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita di dalam hati

Ia pun duduk di dekat anak kucing itu

Odd menghampiri Aelita dan melihat anak kucing itu

"Anak kucing itu menyukainya."Ucap Odd

Odd duduk di samping Aelita

"Benar. Apa Jeremy juga menyukainya?"Tanya Aelita

"Mungkin."Jawab Odd

Anak kucing itu mengambil liontin biru dari leher Jeremy

"Kau ingin memakainya? Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar."Ucap Aelita

Aelita memakaikan liontin biru pada anak kucing itu.

Little Bird melihat anak kucing itu

"Cuit cuit!"(Dia lucu!)

"Cuit? Cuit cuit cuit cuit!"(Suaraku? Aku tidak bisa bicara!)

Ulrich mendengar suara Little Bird. Ia pun melihat Little Bird

"Little Bird, kau tidak bisa bicara?"Tanya Ulrich

Little Bird mengangguk

"Cuit."(Ya.)

"Ini pasti karena Jeremy sudah menghilangkan semua kekuatannya. Otomatis kekuatanmu bicara dan kekuatanmu yang lainnya menghilang juga. Karena kekuatan itu berasal dari Jeremy."Ucap Ulrich

Tiba2, ada gulungan kertas melayang dan gulungan kertas itu terbuka di depan Ulrich

"Ulrich, aku melihat anak kucing Aelita lewat kemampuanku melihat kejadian. Dan sepertinya, aku mengenal anak kucing itu. Dan aku berpikir dia manusia yang sudah mati dan menyamar menjadi anak kucing yang sesuai dengan warna rambut dan warna kesukaannya. Apa kau bisa menebak siapa anak kucing itu? Kalau aku yang menebak, dia adalah... Jeremy. Cobalah untuk mengenalnya. Aku yakin dengan kantong kain kecil ini, kau bisa mengenalnya. Aku memberikan tugas ini padamu saja. Jadi, jangan sampai ketahuan.

Rosa"

Kertas itu menghilang dan kantong kain kecil muncul di genggaman tangan Ulrich

"Ok. Aku akan mencobanya."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich menghampiri Aelita

"Aelita, bolehkah aku mengajak anak kucingmu jalan2 sebentar? Beruntung hujan sudah reda."Ucap Ulrich

"Kucing memang perlu di ajak jalan2. Kau boleh mengajaknya jalan2."Ucap Aelita

"Terima kasih, Aelita."

Aelita mengangkat anak kucing itu dan memberikannya pada Ulrich.

Ulrich keluar dari gua dan pergi ke hutan

Setelah sampai di hutan

Ulrich duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang bersama anak kucing itu. Ia membuka kantong kecil dan melihat 3 bola kecil. Ada yang berwarna biru, putih dan merah. Ulrich meletakkan tiga bola yang berbeda di depan anak kucing itu. Dan anak kucing itu memegang ketiga bola itu. Yang pertama ia pegang adalah bola merah. Dan 3 bola itu melayang di sekitar anak kucing itu dan masuk ke tubuhnya. Tiba2 anak kucing itu menghilang

"Apa... yang terjadi? Apa itu tidak berhasil?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Rosa muncul di depan Ulrich

"Hai, Ulrich! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau sudah membuat Jeremy menghilang selamanya. Hahaha..."

"Apa?!"

Ulrich tidak mengerti maksud Rosa. Rosa tersenyum dan berubah menjadi Xana

"Xana? Jadi anak kucing itu... benar2 Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ya. Itu benar2 dia. Dan kau sudah menghilangkannya!"Jawab Xana

"Jadi... Selama ini... Aku mempercayai orang jahat?! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!"Ucap Ulrich

"Ini kenyataan, Ulrich. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu."Ucap Xana

"Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku telah menghilangkan Jeremy. Tapi tunggu. Mungkin anak kucing itu bukan Jeremy. Dan mungkin Xana terkena tipuan. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

"Ulrich, aku punya pilihan. Serahkan Senjata Kunomu atau tidak, aku tidak akan memunculkan anak kucing itu kembali!"Ucap Xana

"Bagaimana ini? Aku takut ini hanya penipuan."Ucap Ulrich di dalam hati

Tiba2, Senjata Kuno keluar dari tangannya. Dan tangannya menyerahkan Senjata itu pada Xana. Padahal dia tidak melakukan itu,

"Apa... Yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Xana mengambil Senjata itu dan menyerang Ulrich dengan Senjata itu.

Tiba2, seekor kucing berbulu merah gelap melompat untuk melindungi Ulrich. Dan serangan senjata itu mengenai kucing itu. Kucing itu terluka dan terjatuh. Senjata yang di pegang Xana pun menghilang.

"Bagaimana bisa senjata itu... Aku akan kembali, Ulrich!"

Xana pun menghilang

Ulrich menghampiri kucing itu

"Kucing ini datang untuk menolongku atau sekedar melompat?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

"Agh... Itu sakit sekali. Senjata itu sangat kuat. Beruntung aku menolongmu."Ucap Kucing tadi

"Kau bisa bicara?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tentu saja bisa. O ya, namaku... Louis. Aku seorang Guru. Aku di sini untuk mencari muridku yang seharusnya datang untuk mempelajari Senjata Prajurit Kuno. Murid2ku bernama Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, dan Jeremy. Apa kau melihat mereka?"Tanya Guru Louis

"Aku Ulrich Stern. Aku murid yang Anda cari. Aku pemilik salah satu Senjata Kuno yaitu, Katana. Aku berteman dengan murid2mu yang lain. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Guru."Ucap Ulrich

"Oh... Ulrich! Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu! Katana adalah senjata yang kuat. Dia bisa menebas musuh dari jauh. Jadi, kau harus berhati2. Aku takut kau akan menebas teman2mu."Ucap Guru Louis

"Oh... Guru, Aku ingin mengantar Anda ke tempat teman2ku. Dan Anda akan di obati di sana."Ucap Ulrich

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ulrich."Ucap Guru Louis

Ulrich tersenyum. Ia mengangkat Guru Loius dan membawanya ke gua.

"Guru, maafkan aku. Murid Anda yang bernama Jeremy, sudah tiada. Dia baru saja memberikan Senjata Kuno dan menghilangkan semua kekuatannya."Ucap Ulrich

"Apa?! Itu gawat!"Ucap Guru Louis

"Apa maksud Anda?"Tanya Ulrich

"Kalian tidak bisa menghancurkan Xana selamanya jika tidak ada Jeremy atau kekuarangan 1 anggota. Xana akan bangkit kembali jika seperti itu!"Jawab Guru Louis

"Dulu, kami mengalahkan Xana dengan anggota yang lengkap dan kami menggunakan Senjata Es pemberian Jeremy. Dan Xana bangkit kembali. Padahal, Jeremy sudah menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan es. Apa yang salah dari pertarungan kami?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ada. Kalian menggunakan Senjata Es, bukan Senjata Kuno. Maka dari itu Xana bangkit kembali."Jawab Guru Louis

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di gua

"Silahkan ucapkan salam pada murid2 Anda."Ucap Ulrich

"Baiklah."

Ulrich masuk ke gua

"Halo, semua! Aku Guru Louis. Aku adalah guru yang mengajarkan teknik Senjata Kuno."Ucap Guru Louis

"Hai, Guru! Aku Aelita."Ucap Aelita

"Aku Odd."Ucap Odd

"Aku Yumi."Ucap Yumi

"Guru, bagaimana Anda tahu bahwa kami ada di sini?"Tanya Rio

"Rio, Ternyata kau juga ada di sini. Dan kakimu menjadi semula. Siapa yang merubah kakimu?"Tanya Guru Louis

Rio berjalan ke arah Jeremy dan ia duduk di sampingnya

"Dia, Guru. Anda ingat dengannya, kan?"Tanya Rio

"Ya. Dia Jeremy. Aku ingat aku pernah melatihnya. Dulu ia sangat ceroboh dan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya hingga ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri."Jawab Guru Louis

"Benarkah, Guru?"Tanya Odd

"Benar. Aku ingat saat dia latihan mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuatnya di Pulau Crenody. Pulau itu jauh dari pulau2 yang lain. Kekuatan terkuat itu adalah Final Blue. Kekuatan itu bisa menghancurkan musuhnya hingga musuh itu mati. Ia mencoba menghancurkan musuh yang ku buat dari besi yang kuat. Ia berhasil. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekutannya sehingga kekuatan itu tidak bisa berhenti. Kekuatan itu menghancurkan Pulau Crenody dan hampir mengahancurkan dirinya. Beruntung aku bisa menghentikan kekuatan itu sebelum ia hancur. Dan sejak saat itu, dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi."Ucap Guru Louis

"Itu berbahaya sekali. Beruntung Anda bisa menghentikannya."Ucap Aelita

"Iya. Untungnya begitu."Ucap Guru Louis

"Guru, apa Anda tidak bisa berubah menjadi manusia?"Tanya Yumi

"Sebenarnya bisa. Tapi aku kehabisan kekuatan. Rencananya aku ingin meminta bantuan pada Jeremy. Tapi, kalian tahu, kan? Dia tidak lagi di sini."Jawab Guru Louis

"Ya. Mungkin Rosa bisa membantu Anda."Ucap Rio


	9. Chapter 9:Fire Island

Fire Island

(Kitten/Jeremy P.O.V)

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku bingung harus pergi kemana. Dan di sini banyak api. Aku tidak mengerti ini. Kenapa pulau ini tidak terbakar? Dan, di mana semua orang?

Aku berhenti berjalan dan melihat lingkungan pulau ini. Aku merasa aneh. Apa Xana sengaja membawaku ke sini agar diriku terbakar? Dengan tubuh kucing ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya punya Liontin Biru.

"Halo, kucing yang manis. Kenapa kau di sini? Seharusnya kau tidak di sini."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dan aku berbalik ke asal suara tadi. Aku melihat... Manusia api! Semua tubuhnya terbuat dari api! Itu pasti panas.

"Meow."

Oh... Seharusnya aku ingat itu. Aku tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia.

Manusia api itu tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia menggendongku. Tunggu. Apa?! Dia menggendongku? Tubuh kucing ini akan terbakar

Aku ketakutan dan menutup mataku. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan panas sama sekali. Aku kembali membuka mataku.

"Yang... Yang Mulia Pangeran Denny, apa itu Anda?"Tanya Manusia api itu sambil melihat Liontin Biru

Aku ingin bicara 'bukan' tapi aku tahu nanti akan berubah menjadi 'meow'.

"Bukan. Aku Jeremy Belpois. Aku salah satu Prajurit Kuno yang baru."Itu kata2ku

Aku... Bisa bicara bahasa manusia lagi! Hore!

"Oh... Anda Pangeran Negeri Fantasi yang baru! Wah, Saya senang sekali. Akhirnya ada Pangeran penerus Prajurit Kuno! Musuh kami Xana sudah bangkit beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya Anda dan Prajurit Kuno yang lain yang bisa menghancurkannya selamannya O ya, namaku Leo. Saya manusia api."Ucap Leo

"Leo, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu bahwa Xana sudah bangkit kembali. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan Xana selamanya. Aku sudah menghilangkan semua kekuatanku. Aku lebih baik menjadi kucing seperti ini dan tinggal di Negeri Fantasi. Seharusnya, aku sudah mati. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin mengamati teman2ku. Tapi Xana malah membawaku ke sini."

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Bolehkah Saya melihat Liontin itu dari dekat sebentar?"Tanya Leo

Aku berpikir sejenak

"Ok. Kau juga boleh melepasnya."

Ok. Lebih baik dia melihatnya sebentar. Dan aku tidak berpengaruh pada kekuatanku. Karena aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!"

Leo melepas liontin itu dari leherku. Dan aku melihat semuanya berputar2 dengan kencang. Inilah tanda2 aku akan pingsan lagi.

"Kenapa... Ini... Bis.. Bisa terjadi pada... Ku?"

Aku pun terjatuh dan mataku tertutup

(Normal P.O.V)

"Yang Mulia!"

Leo memasangkan liontin itu di leher Jeremy dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Yang ada di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian di tempat tidur Leo

"Ugh... Di mana aku? Dan di mana Leo? Kepalaku pusing."Ucap Jeremy yang baru sadarkan diri

Leo datang menghampiri Jeremy. Dan ia terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Yang Mulia, lihatlah diri Anda. Anda berubah menjadi manusia kucing!"Ucap Leo

"Apa?!"

Jeremy melihat cermin di dekatnya dan bercermin. Dan ia melihat dirinya menjadi semula dan memiliki telinga kucing di kepalanya.

"Aku... Berubah menjadi diriku dan memiliki telinga kucing? Ini tidak mungkin."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Leo pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu

Jeremy merasa sedih dan menangis. Leo kembali dan menghampiri Jeremy sambil membawa sesuatu. Leo duduk dan menghapus air mata Jeremy

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu menangis. Ini untukmu. Ini bisa menutupi telinga kucing itu."Ucap Leo sambil memberikan sebuah topi pada Jeremy

Jeremy mengambilnya dan memakainya.

"Anda terlihat keren! Saya suka penampilan Anda."Ucap Leo

"Terima kasih, Leo. Kau baik sekali."Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2, Yang Mulia."Ucap Leo

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Yang Mulia. Aku bukan seorang Pangeran. Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan Xana saja."Ucap Jeremy

"Tapi... Liontin itu sebagai tanda kepangeranan, Yang Mulia."Ucap Leo

Jeremy terkejut dengan kata2 itu

"Kenapa Denny tidak memberitahukanku tentang itu?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

Tiba2 Liontin Biru bersinar dan keluarlah Denny dalam wujud hantu

"Hai, Jeremy. Dan hai, Leo."Sapa Denny

"Hai, Denny."Sapa Jeremy

"Hai, Yang Mulia!"Sapa Leo

"Tidak. Aku bukan Pangeran lagi. Tapi, Jeremy memberikan Liontin Biru untuk memberi Jeremy kekuatan sekaligus menjadikannya seorang Pangeran Negeri Fantasi."Ucap Denny

"Lalu, kenapa aku berubah menjadi manusia lagi?"Tanya Jeremy

"Kau berubah menjadi manusia lagi karena di Liontin Biru ada sedikit kekuatan. Dan kau kembali hidup. Tubuhmu yang di gua menghilang dan ada pada dirimu saat ini. Tapi... Dengan tambahan telinga kucing. Karena tadi kau berubah saat menjadi seekor kucing. Kekuatan yang ada di Liontin itu adalah kekuatan barumu. Kekuatan api. Maka dari itu, kau tidak terbakar di sini. Sekarang, kau harus mengembangkan kekuatan apimu dan kekuatan birumu yang dulu belum kau kuasai."Ucap Denny

"Kekuatan apa yang belum ku kuasai?"Tanya Jeremy

"Final Blue."Jawab Denny singkat

"Final Blue? Kekuatan apa itu? Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya."Ucap Jeremy

"Kau pernah menggunakannya. Hanya saja, kau lupa dengan itu. Kau tahu, kan? Memori masa lalumu sangat sedikit. Dan setelah kau ingat, kau tidak akan percaya dengan ingattanmu."Ucap Denny

Denny pun menghilang

"Yang Mulia, apa benar ingattan Anda sangat sedikit?"Tanya Leo

"Iya. Sangat sedikit. Tapi saat ini, ingattanku semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Semoga saja, aku ingat semuanya."Jawab Jeremy

"Ya."

Di Dark Island

Di gua

Lyoko Warrior, Guru Louis, Rio, dan Little Bird masuk ke gua setelah Latihan Senjata Kuno di lapangan tertutup di sekitar pulau

"Latihan senjata itu sangat sulit. Malah lebih sulit daripada senjata pemberian Jeremy. Padahal senjatanya sama."Ucap Odd sambil duduk di dalam gua

"Benar. Tapi menyenangkan. Aku hanya mengayunkan katanaku ke depan, dan semuanya langsung hancur."Ucap Ulrich

"Benar. Bahkan, kau juga menghancurkan dinding lapangannya. Hahaha..."Ucap Odd

Ulrich kesal dengan perkataan Odd. Tapi memang benar Ulrich menghancurkan dinding lapangan.

"Ulrich, kau tidak perlu kesal. Besok dindingnya akan menjadi semula."Ucap Guru Louis

Yang lainnya duduk dan bersandar di dinding gua.

"Tunggu. Di mana tubuhnya?"Tanya Yumi

"Tubuh siapa?"Tanya Odd

"Kau tidak ingat? Tubuh Jeremy. Tadi ada si sini."Jawab Yumi sambil menunjuk tempat tubuh itu

"Seharusnya kita tidak meninggalkan tubuh itu di sini. Mungkin Xana mengambilnya dan mengendalikannya. Kalau itu benar, itu sangat buruk."Ucap Ulrich

"Kita harus mencarinya!"Ucap Aelita

Rio melihat keluar dan di sana terlihat sudah gelap.

"Lebih baik besok saja. Hari sudah gelap."Ucap Rio

"Ya. Lebih baik kita makan,lalu tidur."Ucap Yumi sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang ia cari saat perjalan pulang.

Di Fire Island

Di rumah Leo

"Yang Mulia, Saya punya makanan untuk Anda."Ucap Leo sambil membawa sebuah ikan di dalam piring yang telah di bakarnya. Dia terburu2 memberikan ikan itu pada Jeremy karena takut ikan itu hangus

"Wah, terima kasih, Leo."Ucap Jeremy sambil mengambil ikan itu

"Sama2."Ucap Leo

"Aku makan dulu, ya."Ucap Jeremy

"Iya. Saya juga ingin makan."Ucap Leo

"Kau makan apa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Saya makan semua benda. Hehehe..."Jawab Leo

"Oh... Ok."

Jeremy memakan ikan itu. Setelah habis, Leo memakan duri ikannya.

"Kau tidak apa2 memakan durinya saja?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tidak apa2. Biasanya, Saya makan itu."Jawab Leo

"Oh... Tidak ada benda lain yang bisa kau makan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Biasanya api yang Saya makan."Jawab Leo

"Kau makan dirimu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tidak juga."Jawab Leo

"O ya, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah, Yang Mulia."Ucap Leo

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Leo."Ucap Jeremy sambil berbaring di tempat tidur

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."Ucap Leo

Leo keluar dari kamar.

Jeremy memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

(Jeremy Dream)

Di sebuah Pulau

"Selamat pagi, Jeremy. Hari ini kau akan latihan mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuatmu, Final Blue. Kita ada di Pulau Crenody. Pulau ini jauh dari semua pulau. Jadi, jika kau berbuat kesalahan, Pulau lain tidak akan hancur. Cara mengeluarkan kekuatan itu adalah dengan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ingin kau hancurkan. Nah, kali ini, kau akan menghancurkan patung yang ku buat dari besi yang kuat. Lihat ini."

"Tunggu, Guru Gaylord Louis. Saya baru saja belajar beberapa trik kemarin. Dan kita baru bertemu kemarin. Kenapa Anda langsung mengajarkan Saya kekuatan yang terkuat?"

"Jeremy, aku ingin kau menjadi Prajurit yang kuat dan bisa melindungi diri. Maka dari itu aku langsung mengajarimu kekuatan ini."Jawab Guru Louis

"Oh... Silahkan Anda mengajari Saya. Saya akan mengikuti Anda."

Guru Louis mengeluarkan kekuatan dan menyerang patungnya. Dan kekuatan itu malah memantul.

"Lihat, Jeremy? Kekuatan biasa tidak dapat menghancurkan patung itu. Kau harus mencoba kekuatanmu. Kau harus fokus pada patung itu. Pertama, kau harus bersonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Kedua, kau fokuskan kekuatanmu pada sasaranmu. Ketiga, kekuatan itu akan keluar dan mengenai sasaran. Itu terlihat mudah. Tapi pengendaliannya yang sulit. Jika pikiranmu kemana2, kekuatan itu akan menyerang apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi, berhati2lah."Ucap Guru Louis

"Baik, Guru Gaylord."

Jeremy melakukan gerakan yang telah di jelaskan tadi. Dan ia menutup matanya

"Fokus. Aku harus fokus."

Kekuatan itu keluar dan menghancurkan patung besi. Tapi... kekuatan itu mengenai tanah

"Jeremy, hati2."Ucap Guru Louis

Jeremy berkonsentrasi. Tapi kekuatan itu malah keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak dan jatuh di tanah pulau hingga pulau itu hampir hancur.

"Jeremy, hentikan ini!"Ucap Guru Louis

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini tidak mau berhenti."

Guru Louis melihat ke atas dan ia melihat kekuatan yang akan jatuh tepat di kepala Jeremy

"Jeremy!"

Tanah di antara Jeremy dan Guru Louis terbelah. Jeremy dan Guru Louis terpisah jauh.

"Jeremy! Di atasmu!"Guru Louis berteriak

Jeremy membuka matanya dan melihat ke atas. Dia melihat kekuatannya yang hampir mengenainya

(Back in Leo bed room)

"Tidak!"

Jeremy terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia baru tersadar bahwa tadi itu hanya mimpi.

"Mimpi buruk apa lagi ini? Kenapa selalu ada mimpi buruk setiap aku tidur?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

Leo masuk ke kamar

"Yang Mulia, kenapa Anda berteriak?"Tanya Leo

"Aku... Mimpi buruk, Leo. Ini selalu terjadi padaku. Terkadang itu mimpi dan terkadang itu ingatan masa laluku."Jawab Jeremy

"Sudahlah, Yang Mulia. Lebih baik Anda tidur lagi. Sekarang masih jam 12 malam."Ucap Leo

"Baiklah."Ucap Jeremy

"Selamat malam!"Ucap Leo

Leo keluar dari kamar dan Jeremy kembali tidur

(Jeremy Dream)

Guru Louis menghentikan kekuatan Jeremy. Dan Jeremy merasa lega.

"Terima kasih, Guru Gaylord. Anda telah menyelamatkan Saya dari kekuatan Saya sendiri."

"Sama2, Jeremy."Ucap Guru Louis

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi."

"Tidak apa2. Tapi, jika kau ingin bicara denganku, kau hanya membutuhkan benda yang ada di sakumu."Ucap Guru Louis

Jeremy mengambil benda itu di sakunya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah benda yang berbentuk bulat

"Kau hanya perlu membukannya dan langsung terhubung denganku."Ucap Guru Louis

"Terima kasih atas alatnya."

"Sama2, Jeremy. Semoga bermanfaat."Ucap Guru Louis

(Kamar Leo) jam 04:22 AM

Jeremy bangun dari tidurnya dan meraba sakunya. Dan ia menemukan alat kumunikasi Guru Louis

"Kenapa sejak dulu aku tidak menyadarinya?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

Jeremy memakai topi dari Leo, mengeluarkan alat itu dan membukanya.

Di Dark Island

Di gua

Guru Louis sedang berjaga malam bersama Ulrich dan Rio. Alat komunikasi Guru Louis berbunyi. Dan Guru Louis mengeluarkannya dan membukannya. Dan tampak sosok seseorang dalam bentuk hologram

"Halo! Apa Anda Guru Gaylord Louis?"

"Ya. Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."Ucap Guru Louis

"Guru, siapa yang menghubungi Anda?"Tanya Ulrich sambil menghampiri Guru Louis di ikutti Rio.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya, aku mengenalnya."Jawab Guru Louis

"Saya... Murid Anda, Guru Gaylord. Saya Jeremy. Anda ingat Saya, kan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Je... Jeremy,"

"Hah, Jeremy?"Rio dan Ulrich tidak percaya dan melihat alat komunikasi Guru Louis dan mereka melihat wajah Jeremy

"Jeremy! Ternyata kau tidak menghilang!"Ucap Ulrich

"Ul... Ulrich."

"Jeremy, kau ada di mana?"Tanya Rio

"Aku ada di..."

Jeremy merasa terharu melihat kedua temannya walau hanya di hologram. Mata Jeremy sempat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku ada di Pulau Api, Rio."Jawab Jeremy

"Pulau api itu sangat jauh, Jeremy. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?"Tanya Rio

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang ku tahu ini ulah Xana."Jawab Jeremy

"Jeremy, bagaimana kau bisa menghubungi Guru Louis?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ingattan masa laluku tentang Guru Gaylord serta alat komunikasi ini yang membuatku ingin menghubungi Guru Gaylord."Jawab Jeremy

"Jeremy, kuasailah kekuatan Final Blue dan kekuatan api di sana. Kau berada di tempat yang tepat, Nak."Ucap Guru Louis

"Guru Gaylord, tadi Saya memimpikan latihan kekuatan Final Blue. Semuanya jadi kacau dan Saya hampir hancur. Dan Anda menolong Saya. Terima kasih atas pertolongan Anda. Tapi sekarang, Saya tidak ingin memakai kekuatan itu. Aku takut semua Pulau di Negeri Fantasi akan hancur."Ucap Jeremy

"Ayo cobalah untuk menguasainya. Xana bisa hancur dengan kekuatan itu."Ucap Guru Louis

"Tidak, Guru Gaylord. Saya tidak sanggup melakukannya. Apalagi memikirkan kejadian saat latihan."Ucap Jeremy

"Tolong kuasailah. Ini untuk duniamu dan Negeri Fantasi, Jeremy."Ucap Guru Louis

Tiba2, alat komunikasi yang di pegang Jeremy terjatuh dan ia merasa aneh

"Jeremy! Apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku baik2 saja, Ulrich. Aku... Hanya tidak memegang alat komunikasi erat2."Jawab Jeremy sambil mengambil alat komunikasi

"Oh..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin aku harus menyudahi komunikasiku dan Guru Gaylord."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

"Guru, Ulrich, Rio, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Jeremy

"Ok. Sampai jumpa."Ucap Guru Gaylord

Jeremy menutup alat komunikasi dan menggenggamnya. Lalu ia berbaring di tempat tidur

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Tiba2 aku merasa sedikit pusing dan tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi itu hanya sekejap."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati


	10. Chapter 10:Xana is Senna

Xana muncul di depan Jeremy. Hanya saja Jeremy tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena Xana sengaja tidak menampakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Jeremy masih hidup! Aku harus membunuhnya. Tapi bagaimana? Aku hampir kehabisan ide."Ucap Xana di dalam hati

Xana menghancurkan Liontin Biru dengan kekuatannya. Dan Jeremy pingsan. Alat komunikasi terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Lalu Xana mengangkatnya dan melemparnya keluar melewati jendela. Kaca jendela itu pecah dan Jeremy jatuh dengan sedikit luka karena tergores pecahan kaca. Topinya terlepas dari kepalanya.

Xana keluar melewati jendela dan langsung melempar Jeremy terus menerus.

Leo masuk ke kamar

"Yang Mulia,"Ucap Leo

Leo melihat kepingan dari Liontin Biru dan jendela pecah

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"Tanya Leo di dalam hati

Ia melihat sebuah bola kecil yang ada di lantai. Leo mencoba mendinginkan apinya dan memegang bola itu. Ia pun melihat keluar jendelanya yang pecah dan melihat topi Jeremy yang hampir terbakar.

"Yang Mulia,"

Leo merasa sedih dan melihat lingkungan sekitarnya.

Leo melihat bola kecil yang di pegangnya

"Apa ini?"Tanya Leo di dalam hati

Leo melihat bola itu dan ia tidak sengaja membuka bola itu.

Munculah seekor kucing di depan Leo dalam bentuk hologram

"Si... Siapa kau?"Tanya Leo

"Aku Guru Louis. Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau membuka alat komunikasi Jeremy?"Tanya Guru Louis

"A... Aku Leo. Aku teman baru Pangeran. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan alat ini terjatuh di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dan aku hanya melihat2 alat ini. Aku tidak sengaja membukanya."Ucap Jawab Leo

Leo melihat 5 orang dan 1 burung kecil yang baru datang di belakang Guru Louis. Leo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka.

"Apa kalian teman2 Pangeran Jeremy?"Tanya Leo

"Ya. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Pangeran? Dan di mana dia?"Tanya Aelita

"Karena, ia memang seorang Pangeran. Dan ia..."

"Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"Tanya Ulrich yang langsung khawatir pada Jeremy

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku mendengar suara kaca pecah di kamar. Di sana ada Pangeran Jeremy. Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar. Dan ia tidak ada lagi. Kaca jendelaku pecah. Aku menemukan Liontin Biru yang hancur dan topi miliknya di luar. Dan aku menemukan alat ini"Jawab Leo

"Jeremy,"Ucap Rio

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini."Ucap Leo

"Tidak apa2. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya."Ucap Aelita

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa ke tempat Leo."Ucap Yumi

"Biar aku yang mencarinya!"Ucap Leo

Di tepi Gunung berapi yang ingin meletus Pulau Volcano

Xana melihat Jeremy yang terluka parah karena di lemparnya berkali2. Ia berencana memasukkannya ke gunung berapi.

"Selamat tinggal, Jeremy! Kenangan buruk dalam hidupku akan lenyap."Ucap Xana

(Ingatan Xana)

"Wow! Seharusnya rumah ini menjadi penemuan kita dalam penjelajahan ini."

Temannya mendekati rumah itu. Tiba2 ia memegang kepalanya dan kesakitan

"Je,"

Ia berlari menghampiri Je

"Jangan... Ke sini!"Ucap Je

Ia berhenti melangkah

"Agh..."

"Je, mundurlah!"

"Aku... Tidak bisa!"Ucap Je

Ia nekad menghampiri Je. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali

Akhirnya Je terjatuh tak berdaya

Ia membawa Je menjauh dari rumah

"Senna, kemarilah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Senna adalah namanya

Senna masuk ke rumah besar

"Senna! Jangan!"Teriak Je dari kejauhan

Senna tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi setelah Je berteriak padanya

(Kembali di atas gunung berapi)

"Je... Jeremy... Maafkan aku."Ucap Xana

Xana menurunkan Jeremy di tempat yang agak jauh dari gunung berapi

Xana mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya yang ia curi dari Jeremy dan untuk menghilangkan luka sekaligus menghidupkan Jeremy.

Jeremy membuka matanya sedikit. Ia melihat Xana yang tersenyum manis padanya sambil mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya.

"Xana, kenapa tiba2 kau berubah?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

Kekuatan hitam keluar dari tubuh Xana dan pergi menjauh darinya

Ia berubah menjadi anak perempuan seusia Jeremy dan jatuh pingsan di atas Jeremy. Jeremy membuka seluruh matanya, bangun, dan merangkul Xana di kakinya

"Xana, bangun!"Ucap Jeremy sembari mengguncang2kan tubuh Xana

Betapa terkejutnya Jeremy melihat kejadian ini. Ternyata ia sama dengannya dan Xana seorang perempuan. Ia sedih mengetahui ini.

Jeremy memberikan semua kekuatan birunya pada Xana.

"Ku harap, ini bisa membantu."Ucap Jeremy

Xana membuka matanya dan bangun

"Je... Jeremy, maafkan aku. Aku merasa bersalah atas kelakuanku selama hidupku. Terima kasih atas kekuatanmu yang kau berikan kepadaku. Kau baik sekali."Ucap Xana

Kekuatan hitam masuk ke tubuh Jeremy dari belakang

"Tidak apa. Yang penting sekarang..."

Jeremy memegang kepalanya

"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Xana

"Aku baik2 saja."Jawab Jeremy

"Benarkah?"Tanya Xana

Jeremy berdiri dan berbalik dari Xana. Ia menurunkan alisnya dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Tentu saja. Aku baik2 saja."Ucap Jeremy sambil tersenyum jahat

Jeremy berbalik dengan cepat dan menyerang Xana dengan kekuatan apinya. Padahal, Jeremy belum benar2 menguasainya.

Xana cepat menghindar dan sedikit api mengenainya.

"Jeremy!"

"Ini pasti karena kekuatan hitam yang telah menguasainya. Padahal kekuatan itu sudah hilang."Ucap Xana di dalam hati

Xana memandang Jeremy dan ia mengetahui bahwa Jeremy sudah benar2 di kuasai oleh kekuatan hitam.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"Tanya Xana

Jeremy terus menyerang Xana. Ia terus menghindar dan tidak menyerangnya.

Tapi karena kejadian ini...

Xana terkena serangan Jeremy dan ia terjatuh

"Ghahaha... Aku akan menguasai seluruh Negeri Fantasi selamanya setelah mengalahkanmu!"

Xana tidak ada pilihan selain menyerang Jeremy dengan kencang dengan kekuatannya hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding gunung. Dan ia pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur

"Jeremy, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau menguasai Negeri Fantasi."Ucap Xana di dalam hati

Xana menghampiri Jeremy

(Jeremy Dream)

Di dalam kelas 3 tahun yang lalu

Di saat pelajaran akan di mulai

Je sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Aku harus menemukan 2 unsur kekuatan lagi? Untuk apa?"Tanya Je di dalam hati

"Hai! Apa kabar? Kau Je, kan?"

Je terkejut dan melihat orang yang menyapanya. Dia seorang perempuan yang cantik. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam panjang dan ikal.

"Si... Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu."Ucap Je

"Aku Senna Hilda. Aku murid baru di sini."Ucap Senna

"Aku Je."Ucap Je singkat

"Tadi kau kenapa? Apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Senna

"Aku tidak apa2. Aku baik2 saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas padaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot."Jawab Je

"Ok kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin berteman denganku? Kau akan menjadi teman pertamaku di sini."Ucap Senna

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi temanmu."Ucap Je

"Wah, terima kasih, Je!"Ucap Senna

"Sama2."

Beberapa hari kemudian di tempat pemajangan pengumuman.

"Wah, di sini ada kegiatan menjelajah!"Ucap Senna

"Senna, kau melihat pengumuman kegiatan menjelajah, ya?"Tanya Je yang menghampi Sena sambil memegang minuman kaleng yang belum di buka

"Ya. Sepertinya seru."Ucap Senna

"Kegiatan Menjelajah di Dark Forest

Kami mengadakan kegiatan menjelajah di hutan gelap agar lebih menantang dari tahun kemarin.

Misi:menemukan barang yang ada di catatan di hutan

Kegiatan misi di laksanakan hari:Kamis, 11 Jan 2007

Kami mohon semua siswa ikut kegiatan ini"

Minuman kaleng yang di pegang Je terjatuh. Dan Senna mengambil kaleng itu

"Je, kau baik2 saja, kan?"Tanya Senna

"Kali ini aku merasa tidak enak tentang Dark Forest."Jawab Je

"Tapi tenanglah. Aku akan memeriksanya. Penjelajahannya besok. Kita harus ikut!"Ucap Je

Keesokan harinya di Dark Forest

"Beruntung guru kita memperbolehkan kita berpasangan dalam kegiatan ini."Ucap Senna

"Ya."Ucap Je

"Menurutku, kita harus ke rumah besar itu."Ucap Senna sambil menunjuk rumah yang sangat besar

"Kenapa ada rumah di sini?"Tanya Je

"Sudah. Jangan bertanya. Ayo kita ke sana."Ucap Senna

Senna dan Je pergi ke rumah besar

Setelah sampai di depan rumah besar, mereka memandang rumah itu. Rumah itu tidak terawat, kotor, dan hancur.

"Wow! Seharusnya rumah ini menjadi penemuan kita dalam penjelajahan ini."Ucap Senna

Rosa mengeluarkan kekuatannya pada Jeremy. Dan Jeremy membuka topinya. Tidak ada telinga kucing lagi

"Terima kasih, Rosa!"Ucap Jeremy

"Sama2."

Rosa mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuat Odd dan teman2nya kembali ke bumi.

Di kamar berhantu

Odd, Yumi, Senna, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, dan Little Bird muncul di taman Kadic

"Ahkirnya, kita kembali lagi ke sini. Aku rindu tempat ini."Ucap Senna

"Ya. Kami juga."Ucap Jeremy

Malam harinya jam 19:20 PM

Di kamar Jeremy

Jeremy, Senna, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, dan Odd berkumpul di sini. Jeremy menceritakan ingatannya

"Senna berjalan ke rumah besar itu dan aku menyusulnya. Dan ia menyerangku sampai terpental agak jauh. Dan ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi untuk membuatku pingsan."Ucap Jeremy

"Semenjak saat itu aku berubah menjadi jahat dan menyerangnya di bawah kendali kekuatan hitam. Tapi, kenapa namaku menjadi Xana? Padahal aku tidak memakai nama panggilan Xana."Ucap Senna

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita akan tahu siapa sebenarnya Xana. Dan mengapa ia menginginkan Senna di masa lalu."Ucap Jeremy

"Aku ikut menyelidikinya!"Ucap Odd

"Aku juga!"Ucap Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, dan Senna


	11. Chapter 11:Mistery of Black Power

Ingatan Jeremy sudah kembali dan kekuatannya juga. Ternyata di balik kejahatan ini, Senna di kendalikan kekuatan hitam yang di anggap Jeremy, Odd, dan teman2nya adalah Xana. Sebenarnya siapa kah Xana dan mengapa ia tidak menampakan dirinya?

Keesokan harinya setelah kembali dari Negeri Fantasi

Di halaman sekolah Kadic Jam 07.34 AM

Odd dan teman2nya sedang berjalan2. Dan mereka mendengar pengumuman.

"Murid kelas 8, kita akan mengadakan penjelajahan ke West Forest untuk pertama kalinya. Hutan ini dekat dengan Dark Forest. Karena kami pernah mengalami kehilangan seorang siswa baru 3 tahun yang lalu di Dark Forest, penjelajahan tidak pernah di lakukan. Kini, kita akan melakukan penjelajahan lagi. Beruntung ia sudah di temukan. Penjelajahannya, kita adakan hari ini. Jangan ada yang ke Dark Forest. Di sana berbahaya."Ucap seorang guru dari speaker

"Yey!"Semua murid merasa senang

"Ini kesempatan kita untuk ke rumah besar yang Jeremy dan Senna ceritakan."Ucap Ulrich

"Tapi sayangnya, hanya kelas 8 yang ke sana. Senna dan aku tidak bisa ke sana. Karena kami murid kelas 9. "Ucap Yumi

"Benar. Aku justru mengulang kelas 8 lagi. Jadi, aku bisa ikut pergi ke sana. Tapi, bukannya kita tidak boleh pergi kesana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ya. Tapi, apa kau bisa teleport?"Tanya Odd

"Hmm... Tidak tanpa kekuatan biru. Tapi idemu bagus sekali. Aku akan memakai idemu itu."Jawab Jeremy sambil memandang Senna

"Apa?"Tanya Senna sambil melihat Jeremy

"Oh... Aku tahu. Ok, aku akan memberikannya."Ucap Senna yang sudah mengerti maksud Jeremy

Skip time jam 09.34 AM di West Forest

"Ayo, anak2 carilah benda2 yang ada di kertas, setelah itu, kembalilah ke sini. Ingat! Jangan ke Dark Forest."Ucap Guru olahraga yang baru. Guru Eric namanya

"Baik, Pak!"Ucap semua murid

Semua murid pergi menyebar ke seluruh hutan untuk mencari benda. Aelita dan teman2nya berjalan ke tempat yang jauh dari semua orang dan Guru Eric

Setelah sampai, Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatan teleportnya dan mereka sampai di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah besar

"Kita sampai! Itulah rumah besar."Ucap Jeremy

"Wow! Sangat besar."Ucap Aelita

"Ayo, kita masuk bersama. Kita akan menyelidikinya."Ucap Odd

"Aku takut kekuatan itu ada di sini. Lebih baik, aku yang memeriksanya sebentar. Aku janji aku akan kembali."Ucap Ulrich

"Biar aku yang menemanimu."Ucap Odd

Ulrich dan Odd berjalan ke dalam rumah besar. Saat di depannya, Odd dan Ulrich tidak bisa maju lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa maju?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kita kembali. Mungkin Aelita atau Jeremy bisa masuk."Ucap Ulrich

Odd dan Ulrich kembali ke tempat Aelita dan Jeremy menunggu

"Jeremy, Aelita, kami tidak bisa masuk."Ucap Odd

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencobanya."Ucap Aelita

"Baiklah."Ucap Ulrich

"Ayo, Jeremy."Ucap Aelita

Jeremy mengangguk dan berjalan ke rumah besar di ikuti Aelita

Saat di depan rumah besar, Aelita tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aelita, kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Jeremy berhenti berjalan dan menghampiri Aelita

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak."Ucap Aelita

Jeremy membawa Aelita ke tempat Ulrich dan Odd

"Terima kasih, Jeremy."Ucap Aelita

Jeremy menurunkan Aelita di dekat Odd

"Sama2. Aku akan masuk sekaligus menyelidikinya sendiri."Ucap Jeremy

"Hati2, Jeremy."Ucap Ulrich

Jeremy mengangguk dan pergi ke rumah besar.

Saat di depan rumah besar, Jeremy tidak merasakan apapun.

"Aneh. Apa kekuatan itu sudah pergi?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

Tak lama ia sampai di depan pintu rumah besar dan masuk ke dalam.

Tempatnya sangat berantakan. Kaca2 pecah dan barang2 banyak yang berserakan.

"Sepertinya di sini aman. Aku akan mengecek lagi di atas."Ucap Jeremy

Di tempat Ulrich

"Jeremy benar2 bisa masuk ke dalam."Ucap Ulrich

"Ya. Padahal dulu ia tidak bisa masuk."Ucap Aelita

"Nanti Jeremy akan keluar dengan jawaban atau dengan pemberitahuan."Ucap Odd

Di halaman belakang rumah besar

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi, memakai kaos putih dengan rompi hitam. Memakai jeans hitam. Rambutnya mirip dengan Jeremy. Hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Ia tersenyum jahat dan menghilang dengan kekuatannya.

Di tempat Ulrich, Odd, dan Aelita

"Dia lama sekali."Ucap Odd

"Mungkin ia melihat isi rumah itu."Ucap Aelita

"Bagaimana denganmu, Odd? Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan Aelita?"Tanya Ulrich

Odd yang ada di belakang Aelita dan Ulrich ingin menjawab. Tapi, ia di bawa pergi oleh seseorang

Ulrich dan Aelita menengok ke belakang. Mereka terkejut karena Odd tidak ada di sana.

"Odd, di mana dia?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik aku mencarinya."Ucap Aelita

"Tidak. Biar aku yang mencarinya. Kau tunggu Jeremy. Setelah itu, kembalilah ke West Forest."Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich langsung berlari mencari Odd

"Baiklah, Ulrich. Hati2."Ucap Aelita pelan

Aelita kembali melihat rumah besar

"Apa aku harus menyusul Jeremy sekarang? Ia sudah terlalu lama ada di sana."Ucap Aelita

Aelita pergi ke dalam rumah besar. Orang tadi berdiri di atas pohon di dekat rumah besar dan ia melihat Aelita

"Wah, ini pasti seru."

Orang itu mengilang

Di depan rumah besar

"Semoga saja aku bisa masuk."Ucap Aelita

Aelita melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu. Dan ia bisa masuk.

"Aku bisa masuk!"Ucap Aelita

Ia berlari ke depan pintu rumah itu

"Jeremy, apa kau ada di dalam? Keluarlah!"Ucap Aelita

Aelita ketakutan melihat rumah itu dan di dalamnya. Semuanya berantakan

"Beranilah Aelita. Kau pasti bisa."Ucap Aelita pada dirinya

Aelita masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Jeremy, di mana kau? Ini aku, Aelita!"

Aelita berjalan terus. Ia melihat barang2 yang ada di sana. Barang2 itu berantakan dan banyak.

"Banyak sekali!"Ucap Aelita

Aelita melihat ke depan dan ia melihat tangga yang menuju ke atas.

"Mungkin ia di atas sana."Ucap Aelita

Aelita naik ke atas dengan tangga tadi. Setelah sampai di atas, ia melihat banyak ruangan.

"Di ruangan yang mana dia?"Tanya Aelita

Aelita berjalan dan melihat2 ruangan di sana. Ada 20 ruangan di sana.

Aelita melihat sebuah ruangan yang berpintu besi. Aelita membuka pintu besi itu. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan cara di geser. Karena pintu itu adalah pintu geser. Tapi pintu itu sangan berat. Aelita menggeser pintu sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Aelita melihat ruangan yang penuh dengan lemari yang berisi banyak toples yang semua tutupnya terbuka. Ia juga melihat Jeremy yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan membangunkannya.

"Jeremy, bangunlah!"

Aelita ingin cepat2 keluar dari rumah itu. Karena ia merasa takut di sana. Ia mengangkat Jeremy dan membawanya turun ke bawah dan keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu keluar, pintu itu tertutup.

Aelita membukannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia melihat semua jendela dan pintu tertutup sendiri. Aelita sangat ketakutan melihatnya. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk berani karena, ia tidak sendiri di sana.

"Jangan takut. Jeremy ada di sini bersamaku."Ucap Aelita

"Aelita,"

Aelita melihat Jeremy

"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku baik2 saja. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi."Jawab Jeremy sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Aelita karena tadi Aelita menggotongnya

"Baguslah. Dan tidak apa2 jika kau tidak ingat."Ucap Aelita

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini."Ucap Jeremy

"Aku ingin keluar. Tapi semua pintu dan jendela di sini tertutup."Ucap Aelita

"Baiklah. Mundurlah. Aku akan membuka pintunya."Ucap Jeremy

Aelita mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. Dan Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatan es untuk membekukan pintunya. Lalu, ia menggenggam tangannya dan pintu itu hancur.

"Ayo, kita keluar."Ucap Jeremy

Aelita dan Jeremy keluar dari rumah besar

"Di mana Odd dan Ulrich?"Tanya Jeremy

"Odd menghilang entah kemana. Dan Ulrich mencarinya."Jawab Aelita

Jeremy merasa sakit di kepalanya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi dengan sekejap. Dan ia meneleport Aelita dan tersenyum jahat padanya. Aelita menghilang.

Dan Jeremy menggelengkan kepalanya degan cepat.

"Apa yang ku lakukan barusan? Dan di mana Aelita?"

Ia mwnwlwport dirinya untuk pergi menyusul Ulrich

Di West Forest

"Odd, di mana kau?"

Ulrich masih mencari Odd dan Jeremy muncul di depan Ulrich

"Jeremy, di mana Aelita?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Jeremy

"Bukannya dia di depan rumah besar untuk menunggumu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ya. Tadinya begitu. Tapi ia menghang!"Jawab Jeremy

"Tadi Odd juga menghilang. Lebih baik, kita mencari mereka sampai ketemu."Ucap Ulrich

"Ok."Ucap Jeremy

Tiba2 ada yang membawa Ulrich terbang tinggi menjauhi hutan

"Ulrich!"

Jeremy berteriak menyebut nama Ulrich.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menerbangkanku?"Tanya Ulrich

Ia melihat ke atas dan ia melihat seekor burung elang hitam yang besar yang membawanya pergi

Dan elang itu menjatuhkan Ulrich ke sebuah bangunan yang besar dan berlubang.

"Hwa..."

Ulrich terus jatuh dan jatuh hingga ia mendarat di lantai bangunan itu. Lubang bangunan itu tertutup dan obor menyala di sekitar tempat itu.

"Auw... Itu sakit sekali. Tapi, tempat apa ini?"Tanya Ulrich

Ulrich melihat Odd di depannya

"Odd! Ternyata kau di sana!"Ucap Ulrich

Ulrich berlari ke tempat Odd dan tiba2, muncul api di sekeliling Ulrich

"Sial! Sebenarnya tempat aneh apa ini?"Tanya Ulrich

"Hahaha..."

Odd tertawa dengan kencang. Dan Ulrich melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Seharusnya kau menolongku!"Ucap Ulrich

Odd mendekati penjara api

"Menolongmu? Tidak mungkin, Ulrich."Ucap Odd

"Apa?!"

Odd tersenyum jahat pada Ulrich

"Odd, kau temanku!"Ucap Ulrich

"Kau bukan temanku, Ulrich. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu."Ucap Odd

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tidak sama sekali, Ulrich! Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Odd

Odd berjalan menjauhi penjara api sambil tersenyum jahat dan ia menjentikan jarinya. Senjata Kuno Ulrich muncul di depan Ulrich dan terbang ke tangan Odd

"Oh... Terima kasih senjatanya."Ucap Odd

"Apa?! Kenapa ia jadi begini?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Di penjara es

Aelita kedinginan di dalam penjara es

"Kenapa Jeremy menteleportku ke sini?"Tanya Aelita di dalam hati

"Aelita!"

Jeremy menghampiri Aelita.

"Aelita, aku akan mencari bantuan untuk membebaskanmu."Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy pergi mencari bantuan

"Tunggu!"Teriak seseorang di belakang Jeremy

Jeremy berhenti menengok ke belakang

"Jangan lepaskan dia!"Ucap Odd

"Apa?!"Ucap Jeremy terkejut

Odd menjentikan jarinya dan ia berubah menjadi orang yang tadi ada di rumah besar dan Jeremy berubah menjadi Odd.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"Tanya Aelita di dalam hati

"Pantas saja aku memakai baju biru. Ternyata aku menjadi Jeremy."Ucap Odd

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau terlihat mirip dengan Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Jeremy? Bukan. Aku Mars."

"Hey! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."Ucap Odd

"Iya. Kau benar. Aku yang membawamu ke sini."Ucap Mars

Mars menjentikan jarinya lagi. Bayangan hitam keluar dan mengikat tubuh Odd.

"Odd! Mars, apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku menginginkan ini."Jawab Mars

Mars menjentikan jarinya lagi. Senjata Kuno Odd dan kekuatan Aelita muncul di depan mereka dan terbang ke depan Mars kemudian menghilang

"Itu senjata yang di berikan Jeremy pada kami!"Ucap Aelita

Mars menghilang

"Kemana dia?"Tanya Odd

"Pasti ia ingin merebut senjata Yumi dan kekuatan Jeremy."Jawab Aelita

Di Kadic

Yumi dan Senna sedang berbincang2 sambil duduk tempat duduk taman

Yumi dan Senna melihat murid kelas 8 sudah kembali.

"Wah, mereka sudah kembali!"Ucap Yumi

Guru Eric menghampiri Yumi dan Senna

"Selamat siang, Yumi dan Senna. Apakah kalian melihat Ulrich, Odd, dan Aelita?"Tanya Guru Eric

"Tidak. Kami belum melihatnya."Jawab Senna

"Bukannya mereka kembali bersama Anda dan murid lainnya?"Tanya Senna

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi mereka tidak kembali setelah mencari benda."Ucap Guru Eric

Mars berdiri di atas pohon yang tinggi dan ia menjentukan jarinya lagi. Semuanya jadi tidak bergerak. Mars memunculkan senjata Yumi dan ia menghilangkannnya di depannya. Itu untuk menyimpan senjatanya. Ia menghilangkan Yumi dan Senna. Kemudian Mars menghilang dan semuanya kembali bergerak.

"Hah? Di mana mereka?"Tanya Guru Eric

Di dekat penjara api

Senna dan Yumi muncul

"Di mana kita?"Tanya Yumi

Yumi dan Senna melihat penjara api. Dan mereka melihat Ulrich yang pingsan di dalam penjara itu

"Ulrich!"

Yumi dan Senna berlari ke depan penjara api. Setelah ada di sana, Senna memegang penjara itu.

"Senna, api itu panas!"Ucap Yumi

"Tidak, kok."Ucap Senna

"Karena tadi aku mengeuarkan kekuatan anti panas api."Ucap Senna di dalam hati

Senna masuk ke dalam penjara api dan menggotong Ulrich keluar dari penjara.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia ke ruangan lain."Ucap Sennna

Di tempat Odd dan Aelita

"Aku harus berusaha melepaskan diri dari sini."Ucap Odd

Odd mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Uh... Tidak bisa."Odd mengeluh karena tidak bisa melepaskan diri

"Tenanglah, Odd. Ulrich, Yumi, Senna, dan Jeremy akan menyelamatkan kita. Aku yakin."Ucap Aelita

"Aku juga yakin itu. Tapi kalau Jeremy, aku tidak yakin."Ucap Odd

"Kenapa?"Tanya Aelita

"Mars. Dia mirip dengan Jeremy. Mungkin Mars memang dia."Ucap Odd

Yumi dan Senna masuk ke tempat Aelita dan Odd

"Odd, Aelita,"

Yumi mengampiri Aelita dan Odd. Dan Senna meletakan Ulrich di dekat penjara es

"Odd, Aelita, siapa yang melakukan ini?"Tanya Yumi

"Mars."Jawab Odd singkat

"Mars? Jadi planet yang menyerangmu?"Tanya Senna sambil berjalan ke dekat Yumi

"Bukan! Kau jangan bercanda! Dia penjahat yang mirip dengan Jeremy! Aku pikir, Mars itu dia."Ucap Odd

"Oh... Jadi, kalian membicarakanku?"

Odd melihat Mars di belakang Yumi dan Senna

"Mars!"Ucap Odd

Yumi dan Senna menengok ke belakang

"Oh... Jadi dia yang namanya sama dengan planet? Kau benar2 mirip dengan temanku. Tapi kau terlihat biasa saja."Tanya Senna sambil tertawa kecil

"Senna, kau jangan meremehkan musuh seperti itu."Ucap Yumi

"Ya, maaf. Habis, dia itu lucu."Ucap Senna

"Ya. No problem."Ucap Yumi

"Sudah puas mengejeku?"Tanya Mars

"Sudah."Ucap Senna

Mars menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bermain musik dengan jari?"Tanya Senna

Tiba2 asap hitam muncul di sekitar Senna dan membuat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Senna?"Tanya Yumi

Asap hitam menghilang dan Senna tidak ada di balik asap itu.

"Dia, menghilang!"Ucap Yumi

Odd hanya diam untuk melepaskan diri

"Kau sangat kejam, Mars!"Ucap Yumi

"Kejam? Ya, memang aku kejam."Ucap Mars

Mars menjentikan jarinya. Asap hitam muncul di sekeliling Yumi dan Odd. Kemudian mereka menghilang seperti Senna. Begitu pun dengan Urich.

Mars mendekati penjara es

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"Tanya Aelita

Mars memandang Aelita

"Aku akan... Agh..."

Mars merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan terjatuh.

"Apa yag terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Aelita

"Sudah! Aku baik2 saja!"Ucap Mars dengan tegas

Mars berdiri perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya. Saat ia berdiri, ia memandang Aelita yang terlihat cemas padanya. Tapi kepalanya semakin sakit saat memandangnya.

"Kenapa... Saat memandangmu... Kepalaku ini semakin sakit?"Tanya Mars

"Aku tidak tahu. Maaf jika kau sakit karena diriku. Lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu."Jawab Aelita

Aelita berbalik dari Mars.

"Agh!"

Mars merasa sangat kesakitan. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mars!"

Aelita berbalik melihat Mars

"Kenapa aku sangat khawatir pada musuh? Dan kenapa aku melihat Mars seperti aku melihat Jeremy"Tanya Aelita di dalam hati

"Aelita!"

Asap hitam keluar dari jari tangan Mars dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama, asap hitam pun menghilang.

Pakaiannya berubah menjadi memakai turtle neck hitam,memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, memiliki sayap burung yang besar berwarna hitam, dan memakai sarung tangan yang dari ujung jari tangan hingga ujung telapak tangan. Warnannya juga hitam.

"Mars..."

Mars memecahkan penjara es dengan memukul esnya. Lalu ia mencekik leher Aelita.

"Mars, lepaskan aku!"Ucap Aelita

Ia melempar Aelita dengan kencang hingga dia pingsan.

"Hahaha..."

Mars menjentikan jarinya dan Aelita menghilang.

Di sebuah gua yang besar

Aelita muncul di belakang dinding yang transparan mengalirkan listrik dan tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sana. Kecuali Mars yang mengeluarkannya.

Aelita terbangun dan berdiri

"Tempat apa lagi ini?"Tanya Aelita

Ia melihat dinding itu dan memegangnya. Ia tersetrum dan melepaskan tangannya dari dinding.

Ia melihat dinding api di samping dindingnya. Dan ia melihat Senna dan Ulrich di sana. Senna sedang merangkul Ulrich yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Aelita berjalan ke samping dinding listrik.

"Senna, apa kau baik2 saja di sana?"Tanya Aelita

Senna melihat Aelita

"Ya, aku baik2 saja."Ucap Senna

Aelita berbalik dan melihat dinding es di depannya.

"Itu tempat Yumi dan Odd di kurung."Ucap Senna

"Oh... Lalu, di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Jeremy? Dia tidak ada di sini! Mungkin dia tidak menjadi tahanan Mars."Ucap Senna

"Mungkin ia ada di sebelah dinding es. Aku akan bertanya pada Yumi dan Odd."Ucap Aelita

Aelita berjalan ke depannya.

"Yumi! Odd! Apa kalian baik2 saja?"Tanya Aelita

"Kami baik2 saja, Aelita. Kami hanya menahaan rasa dingin di sini."Jawab Odd

"Oh... Apa ada dinding lain di samping kalian?"Tanya Aelita

"Tidak."Jawab Yumi

"Hah?! Berarti benar yang di katakan Senna. Jeremy tidak ada di sini."Ucap Aelita

Mars muncul di depan ketiga penjara dinding.

Senna dan teman2nya melihat Mars

"Wah, sekarang kau punya sayap mainan!"Ucap Senna

"Senna! Jangan berkata seperti itu."Ucap Yumi dan Odd

"Ini bukan sayap mainan, bodoh!"Ucap Mars dengan kencang

Mars terbang ke depan dinding penjara api

"Oh... Jadi itu sayap asli? Wah itu kuno sekali. Seharusnya kau memakai jet pack saja."Ucap Senna

"Senna, kau jangan mengejeknya lagi! Karena kau, kita jadi ada di sini."Ucap Aelita

"Apa?! Aku hanya bercanda dengannya!"Ucap Senna

Mars mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Senna

"Untuk apa kau menunjuku?"Tanya Senna

Asap hitam keluar dari jari telunjuk Mars dan mengarah pada Senna. Asap itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Diamlah kau, Senna!"Ucap Mars

Senna ingin bicara. Tapi saat ia mengucapkan satu kata, tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Dia mengeluarkan kekuatan agar ia bisa bicara lagi. Tapi Mars mengambil semua kekuatannya. Senna pun jatuh pingsan.

"Senna!"Teriak Yumi yang terkejut melihat kejadian barusan

"Lebih baik ia seperti itu saja."Ucap Mars

"Mars! Kau..."Ucap Aelita yang terhenti sebentar

"Apa, Aelita? Katakan saja."Ucap Mars sambil terbang ke depan penjara dinding yang di tempati Aelita

"Kau... Benar2 kejam pada Senna!"Ucap Aelita sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Mars

Tiba2 keuarlah kekuatannya, yaitu Energy Field/Medan Enegi dari tangannya. Kemudian kekuatan itu memecahkan penjara dinding dan mengenai Mars hingga terpental dan jatuh.

"Kau hebat, Aelita!"Ucap Yumi dan Odd hampir bersamaan

"Tidak mungkin kekuatanku bisa keluar begitu saja. Tadi kekuatanku sudah di ambil Mars."Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

Mars berdiri sambil menahan sakit pada tubuhnya

"Apa?! Bagaimana ini... Bisa terjadi?"Tanya Mars yang kesal

Aelita keluar dari penjaranya, memecahkan dinding es yang mengurung Yumi dan Odd, dan mendekati Mars

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Tapi yang penting, aku bisa keluar dari penjaramu itu, Mars."Ucap Aelita

Yumi dan Odd menghampiri Aelita

"Benar. Yang penting, kami bisa keluar!"Ucap Yumi dan Odd

Mars menyerang Yumi, Odd, dan Aelita dengan kekuatan. Mereka terpental dan jatuh pingsan.

"Hahaha..."

Di kamar Aelita

Aelita membuka matanya

"Hah?! Ini, kan... Kamarku. Berarti... Aku sudah kembali ke Kadic

Handphone Aelita berbunyi di meja

Aelita turun dari tempat tidur dan melihat handphonenya.

"Ulrich meneleponku."Ucap Aelita

Aelita mengangkat teleponnya

"Halo, Ulrich,"

"Apa?! Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Ok. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya."

Aelita menekan tombol off dan menyimpan handhonenya di kantong bajunya.

Ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya

Di depan UKS

Ulrich, Odd, dan Yumi duduk di kursi. Aelita berlari ke arah mereka.

"Aelita!"

Aelita berhenti di depan mereka

"Apa yang terjadi... Padanya sampai kalian... Membawanya ke sini?"Tanya Aelita sambil mengatur napasnya

"Tadi, Odd, aku, dan Ulrich, pergi ke kamar Jeremy. Tadi aku ingat kata2mu bahwa Jeremy tidak ada di gua tadi. Saat kami sudah ada di kamarnya, kami menemukannya pingsan di sana."Ucap Yumi

"Oh... Lalu, di mana Senna?"Tanya Aelita

"Mungkin dia di kamarnya."Jawab Odd

Setelah mendengar cerita Yumi, Aelita jadi ingat saat Mars kesakitan saat melihatnnya.

"Sepertinya kejadian yang di ceritakan Yumi ada hubungannya dengan Mars."Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

"Aku pikir, kejadian yang terjadi pada Mars dan Jeremy sama. Hmm... Mungkin aku harus menyelidikinya."Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, aku harus pergi."Ucap Aelita

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Odd

"Sampai jumpa!"Ucap Aelita

Aelita berlari ke kamar Jeremy

"O ya, aku juga ingin pergi. Aku ingin ke kamar Jeremy. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mendapat bukti dari Jeremy sendiri."Ucap Ulrich

"Baiklah! Aku bisa membantu."Ucap Yumi

"Ya. Aku juga."Ucap Odd

Di depan kamar Jeremy

Aelita sudah sampai di depan kamar Jeremy, Aelita masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm... Tidak ada bukti apapun di sini."Ucap Aelita

Aelita berbaring di tempat tidur Jeremy dan melihat langit2. Ia pun melihat sebuah CCTV.

"Aha! Itulah yang ku butuhkan."Ucap Aelita

Aelita turun dari tempat tidur dan melihat CCTV itu.

"Hmm... Di mana aku bisa melihat rekamannya?"Tanya Aelita di dalam hati

Ia melihat kabel CCTV tadi yang mengarah pada komputer Jeremy.

"Komputer Jeremy!"

Aelita mendekati komputer itu dan menyalakannnya. Lalu ia mencari program CCTVnya. Tak lama, ia menemukannya. Ia membuka program itu. Tapi sayang, ada kata sandinya.

"Wah, ada kata sandinya! Sulit juga ini."Ucap Aelita

Aelita mencoba mengetik kata sandinya. Ia mengetik 'Jeremy'. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Coba yang lain."

Aelita mengetik 'CCTV'. Itu juga gagal. Ia mencoba lagi mengetik 'CCTV Video'. Sekali lagi, itu tidak berhasil.

Tiba2 munculah sebuah layar rekaman yang menampakan wajah Jeremy di sana.

"Jika kau tidak tahu kata sandinya, berarti kau bukan aku! Tapi, jika kau ingin membuka rekaman ini, kau harus mengikuti petunjuk ini. Hanya orang tertentu saja yan bisa mengetahuinya! Warna biru pada mataku saat ini bertanda apa? Dan apa yang baru dari diriku? Tulis jawabannya daam bahasa Inggris. Dan tolong hilangkan 1 kata pada jawaban pertanyaan pertama."

Rekaman itu berubah menjadi layar hitam yang tertulis 'Uptade:Bulan lalu'

"Hmm... Mata biru bertanda kekuatan biru. Yang baru Jeremy dapatkan adalah... Apa, ya?"

Aelita berpikir sejenak

"O ya, tadi ada tulisan 'Update:bulan lalu'. Jadi, yang baru Jeremy dapatkan bulan lalu adalah kekuatan es! Ok. Jawabannya harus memakai bahasa Inggris dan menghilangkan 1 kata dari jawaban pertanyaan pertama. Jadi, jawabannya, 'Power Ice' atau 'Blue Ice'. Tapi, sepertinya yang lebih tepat 'Blue Ice'."

Aelita menulis 'Blue Ice' dan file rekaman muncul di layar

"Berhasil! Ayo kita lihat."

Aelita melihat jam di meja Jeremy

"Sekarang jam 11:43 siang. Berarti, aku harus melihat sekitar jam 11 dulu. Siapa tahu, dia pingsan saat jam itu."

Aelita membuka rekaman jam 11 dan ia melihat Jeremy yang sudah pingsan saat itu.

"Ok. Sekarang, jam 10."

Aelita melihat rekaman jam 10. Di rekaman itu, tidak ada orang. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Mereka menghilang ke mana? Aku masih belum menemukan mereka. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya di semua hutan di sana. Tapi, mereka tidak ada."Ucap Jeremy di rekaman itu

"Coba aku skip rekaman itu sampai jam..."

Aelita ingat bahwa ia tadi melihat jam saat berbalik dari Mars yang sedang kesakitan.

"Jam 10.07 menit!"

Aelita menskip rekaman itu hingga jam 10.07

"Ini dia!"Ucap Aelita

Ia melihat rekamannya. Ia meliht Jeremy yang kesakitan. Kejadian itu sama persis dengan yang di alami Mars.

"Apa?! Jadi benar tebakanku tadi. Memang ada kesamaan dari Jeremy dan Mars!"

"Sekarang bisa aku simpulkan bahwa Mars itu sama dengan Jeremy. Atau bisa jadi, Mars adalah Jeremy!"

Aelita menutup program CCTVnya dan mematikan komputer Jeremy. Dan ia bergegas menemui Mars.

Tapi, saat ia ingin keluar dari kamar Jeremy, Mars menghalangi pintunya.

"Jeremy! Aku tahu itu kau! Kau jangan berbuat jahat lagi! Kembalilah menjadi dirimu dan kembalikan semua yang telah kau curi!"Ucap Aelita

"Aku baru saja datang, kau sudah menegurku seperti itu. Aku bukan Jeremy!"Ucap Mars

"Tuk tuk tuk"

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang akan berjalan melewati kamar Jeremy.

Aelita ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Saat di depan kamar Jeremy, ia berheti berjalan. Ia melihat Aelita dan masuk ke kamar Jeremy. Aelita melihat orang itu. Ternyata, ia pemilik kamar tempat Aelita dan Mars berada.

"Jeremy, keluarlah!"Ucap Aelita

"Tidak!"Tolak Jeremy dengan tegas

"Tolakannya tegas sekali!"Ucap Aelita di dalam hati

Jeremy mendekati Aelita

"Aelita, tolong jangan sakiti dia!"Ucap Jeremy

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu musuh kita!"Ucap Aelita

"Musuh? Kau jangan salah sangka dulu! Kita harus memeriksanya! Kau jangan menganggapnya sebagai musuh!"Ucap Jeremy

"Jangan! Aku sudah tahu tentangnya! Dia sudah menyakiti teman2 kita!"Ucap Aelita

"Aelita! Jangan melawanku! Aku tahu kau hanya mengarang semua ini agar aku tidak percaya padanya! Benar, kan?"Tanya Jeremy

Aelita memandang wajah Jeremy dengan ketakutan karena Jeremy terlihat marah padanya

"Jawab aku, Aelita!"Ucap Jeremy dengan keras

Aelita terkejut mendegarnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya dan bicara dengannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengarang semua itu. Itu kenyataan!"Ucap Aelita

"Bohong! Kau pasti tidak mau aku bicara dengannya terus menerus! Dan kau merasa tidak di pedulikan!"Ucap Jeremy

"Jeremy, bagaimana dia bisa... Sudahlah. Mungkin ia menggunakan teleport."Ucap orang itu di dalam hati

"Jeremy!"Panggil orang tadi dengan berteriak

Dia masuk ke kamar. Dan Aelita melihat orang itu. Ternyata dia Ulrich

"Ulrich,"Ucap Aelita pelan

"Jeremy! Aku sudah mendengarnya sedikit. Aelita benar tentangnya! Dia Mars. Dia musuh kami juga musuh Odd, Yumi, dan Senna!"Ucap Ulrich

Jeremy melirik Ulrich

"Sudah cukup aku mendengar semuanya. Dan aku tidak percaya padamu dan Aelita! Kalian telah mengarang sebuah cerita yang membuatku kesal pada kalian! Sekarang, kalian pergi atau kalau tidak, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada kalian!"Ucap Jeremy

"Tapi, Jeremy..."Ucap Aelita yang terhenti sebentar

"Sudah! cukup!"Ucap Jeremy

Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatan es untuk membuat Ulrich dan Aelita membeku. Ia menggenggam tangannya. Ulrich dan Aelita hancur. Dan ia berjalan mendekati Mars.

"Aku sudah kesal pada mereka berdua!"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Geo! Dari awal aku melihatmu, aktingmu sangat bagus!"Ucap Mars

"Sama2. Aku suka menyamar menjadi remaja seperti ini. Apalagi punya kekuatan yang hebat."Ucap Geo

"Ok. Gunakan aktingmu nanti. Kau bisa menyamar lagi."Ucap Mars

Di depan UKS

"Apa Ulrich sudah mendapatkan buktinya?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan meneleponnya."Ucap Yumi

"Baik. Aku akan melihat ruangan UKS sebentar."Ucap Odd

Yumi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Odd berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pintu UKS. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya dan melihat Suster yang pingsan dan Jeremy tidak ada di sana.

"Yumi! Lihatlah ini."Ucap Odd

Yumi mematikan handphonenya dan berjalan ke dekat Odd

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yumi

Odd masuk ke dalam UKS. Yumi mengikuti.

"Suster Delia!"

Yumi menghampiri Suster itu. Dan Odd melihat botol kaca yang pecah dan sebuah tongkat yang pendek.

"Hmm... Ini pasti botol obat. Kenapa ini pecah di sini? Seharusnya pecah di dekat lemari obat. Dan kenapa ada tongkat di sini? Apa ada yang meenculik Jeremy dan memukul Suster Delia?"Tanya Odd di dalam hati

"Suster, apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Yumi

Suster Delia duduk

"Jeremy. Dia memukulku dengan saat aku membawa botol obat untuk di minumnya"Jawab Suster Delia

"Ku kira dia di culik atau semacaamnya."Ucap Odd

"Dia jahat sekali!"Ucap Yumi

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak sadar dan memukul Suster Delia."Ucap Odd

Jeremy muncul di belakang Yumi dan Odd

"Halo, teman."Ucap Jeremy

Yumi dan Odd berbalik ke belakang

"Jeremy!"

Suster Delia merasa sedikit takut

"Kenapa Anda merasa takut? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Anda?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ya. Kau memukul Suster Delia dengan tongkat pendek itu."Jawab Odd sambil menunjuk tongkat tadi

"Apa?! Benarkah? Saya tidak tahu Saya, Suster."Ucap Jeremy sambil menghampiri Suster Delia

"Tidak apa, Jeremy! Aku percaya kau tidak sadar tadi."Ucap Suster Delia

Jeremy tersenyum dan duduk di samping Suster Delia

"Sekarang tenanglah. Dan lupakan semua yang terjadi."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati

Jeremy kembali berdiri dan keluar dari UKS

Yumi dan Odd juga ikut keluar

Setelah di luar UKS, Yumi ingin bicara dengan Jeremy

"Jeremy, tunggu!"Ucap Yumi

Jeremy berhenti dan menutup matanya

"Jadi, bukan kau yang melakukannya?"Tanya Yumi

"Tentu saja tidak, Yumi."Jawab Jeremy

"Lalu, siapa yaang melakukannya?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Jeremy

Jeremy membuka matanya

"Sebenarnya aku yang melakukannya. Hahaha..."Ucap Jeremy di dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahat

"O ya, di mana Senna?"Tanya Jeremy sambil berbalik ke arah Yumi dan Odd

"Dia di kamarnya. Kekuatannya di ambil oleh Mars."Jawab Odd

Jeremy terlihat marah mendengar kata2 Odd

"Lagi2 aku mendengar lagi tentang Mars. Bisakah kalian berempat tidak mengarang itu?"Tanya Jeremy

"Mengarang? Hey, kami tidak mengarang! Yang aku katakan itu benar!"Ucap Odd

"Ahg... Aku sudah muak mendengarnya dari tadi! Sekarang, terimalah ini!"Jeremy melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan pada Aelita dan Ulrich pada Yumi dan Odd.

Mars muncul di depan Jeremy.

"Sekali lagi, aktingmu sangat bagus! Aku memilih aktor yang benar kali ini."Ucap Mars

"Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku bangga padamu, Geo! Kau hebat! Kau cerdik! Mungkin, akau akan mengangkatmu menjadi aktor pribadiku."Ucap Mars

"Wah, terima kasih, Tuan!"

"Ok. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah kau hancurkan. Ayo, kita rayakan kemenangan kita di rumah besarku. Kita buat acara yang meriah!"Ucap Mars

"Ayo!"

"O ya, Aku punya ide untuk tema acara kemenangan kita! Bagaimana kalau temanya manusia?"

"Idemu sangat bagus! Ayo, kita siapkan acara!"Ucap Mars

Geo dan Mars menghilang

Di kamar Senna

"Senna, bangun!"

Senna membuka matanya

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar? Apa kejadian penculikan Mars itu hanya mimpi?"Tanya Senna

"Aku Denny. Aku adalah pemimpin dari 5 Prajurit Kuno yang lama. Kau ada di sini karena aku menyelamatkanmu dan teman2mu dari mantra kekuatan hitam yang membuatmu dan teman2mu ada di Pulau Kematian. Dan penculikan ars itu kenyataan."Ucap Denny

"Oh... Tapi, seharusnya aku tidak hidup. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup lagi?"Tanya Senna

"Tadi aku memberimu kekuatan. Kekuatan itu bisa mengalahkan Mars dan menghancurkannya selamanya. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu."Ucap Denny

"Terima kasih, Denny! Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman2ku yang lain? Apa kau tidak mengandalkan mereka?"Tanya Senna

"Sama2. Bukannya aku tidak mengandalkan mereka. Tapi, mereka sudah di hancurkan oleh Mars. Tapi, hanya 4 temanmu saja yang di hancurkan."Jawab Denny

"4? Berarti maasih ada 1 bantuan dari temanku dan seeokor burung."Ucap Senna

"Burung itu tidak ada di sekitar sini. Dan 1 temanmu, tidak di ketahui keberadaannya."Ucap Denny

"Siapakah temanku yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya? Siapa tahu aku bisa mencarinya dan membantuku melawan Mars!"Ucap Senna

"Teman lamamu, Senna."Jawab Denny

"Teman lamaku? Jeremy."Ucap Senna

"Ya. Terakhir aku mengetahuinya, Ia berada di rumah besar tua. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang kau dan teman2mu sebut rumah besar."Ucap Denny

"Baik. Aku akan mencarinya di sana."Ucap Senna

Senna beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu kamar...

"Tunggu! Apa kau sudah mengerti cara meakai kekuatanmu?"Tanya Denny

"Belum."Jawab Senna

"Sebaiknya, kau latihan dulu bersamaku."Ucap Denny

Skip time jam 19:50 PM di rumah besar

"Acaranya 10 menit lagi."Ucap Geo yang sudah menyamar menjadi manusia

Ia menyamar menjadi Jeremy. Sejak tadi, ia sudah suka menyamar sebagai Jeremy

"Kau tidak menngganti penyamaranmu?"Tanya Mars

"Tidak. Saya suka seperti ini. Seperti yang Saya katakan tadi siang. Saya suka remaja! Apalagi punya kekuatan yang hebat."Jawab Geo

"Ok. Tidak apa2."Ucap Mars

"Tuan sendiri juga tidak mengganti penyamaran?"Tanya Geo

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaian dan menata rambut ini. Rambutnya jadi kelihatan sama dengan penyamaranmu. Mungkin, aku akan merapikan rambut depan ini. Ini terlalu panjang."Jawab Mars

Geo melihat jam tangannya

Baiklah, silahkan. Tapi cepatlah! Acaranya akan di mulai 8 menit lagi."Ucap Geo

"Baiklah. Jika aku belum kembali saat acara sudah di mulai, kau akan menjadi pembawa acara sementara."Ucap Mars

"Baik."

Mars pergi mengganti pakaian dan Geo melayani tamu yang baru datang di luar

Di depan rumah besar

Senna mengintip rumah itu

"Wah ramai sekali! Apa ada pesta di sana? Baiklah! Aku akan masuk. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus menyamar. Aku takut ketahuan nanti."Ucap Senna di dalam hati

"Hai! Ayo masuk ke pesta! Tuanku merayakan kemenangannnya. Pasti nanti sangat meriah!"

"Je... Jeremy, ternyata kau di sini!"Ucap Senna

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama samaranku? Padahal aku belum memberi tahu nama samaranku. Apa kau seorang penyihir yang menyamar?"

"I... Iya. Tapi, penyamaranku belum bagus. Aku harus pergi untuk mengganti penyamaranku."Ucap Senna

"Belum bagus? Itu sangat bagus! Kau terlihat sangat cantik! Kau sangat sederhna. Walaupun kau seorang penyihir, tapi kau menyamar sebagai gadis yang cantik dan sederhana. Siapa namamu?"

"Terima kasih. Aku Hilda."Jawab Senna

"Hilda? Itu nama aslimu atau nama samaran?"

"Nama asli."Jawab Senna

"Nama asliku Geo. Tapi, untuk pesta ini, kau panggil aku Jeremy, ya."Ucap Geo

"O... Ok. Dan untuk pesta ini, panggil aku Se... Serena, ya."Ucap Senna

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita ke dalam! Pestanya hampir di mulai."Ucap Geo

Senna mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar bersama Geo

Di dalam rumah besar

"Wah, dekorasinya sangat menyeramkan! Apa temanya horror?"Tanya Senna

"Sebenarnya, temanya manusia. Semua ini aku yang dekorasi. Tuanku yang bernama samaran Mars yang memilih dekorasinya. Masalah menu makanan dan sebagainya memakai menu makanan manusia. Bukan makanan para hantu sepertiku."Jawab Geo

"Jadi, kau hantu?"Tanya Senna

"Ya. Aku dan hampir semua tamu di sini adalah hantu. Termasuk Tuanku."Jawab Geo

Mars pun turun dari tangga. Semua amu bersorak2 gembira

"Selamat malam, tamu yang ku hormati. Aku Mars alias Xana akan membuka acara ini."

"Yey!"

"Pertama, kita makan cemilan ala manusia di sini. Kemudian, pembicaraan rahasia denganku di ruangan 1000 toples kaca spesial. Kemudian pesta manusia. Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Siap!"

"Kalu begitu, mulailah acara ini. Silahkan kalian makan sepuasnya."

"Hore!"

Mars berjalan menghampiri Geo

"Geo, saat acara kdua, bersiap2lah untuk penyambutanmu di acara ketiga."Ucap Mars

"Baik, Tuan."Ucap Geo

Mars pergi untuk mengambi minuman

"Geo, maksudku... Jeremy, jadi, Mars itu Xana?"Tanya Senna

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan ini di danau dekat sini Aku takut Tuanku mendengarnya."Ucap Geo

Senna mengangguk

Mereka pergi ke danau dekat rumah besar

Setelah sampai di danau

Geo dan Senna berdiri di jembatan danau. Mereka melihat banyak kunang2 yang terbang

"Jadi, begini, Hilda. Mars adalah Xana. Nama aslinya adalah San Regana. Dia adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin mengambil alih dunia. Setelah meninggal, ia menjadi hantu yang menyamar menjadi bayangan hitam. "Ucap Geo

"Oh... "Ucap Senna

"Sebenarnya yang ku katakan itu rahasia para 1000 hantu."Ucap Geo

"Apa?! Lalu, kenapa kau memberitahu ini padaku?"Tanya Senna

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari kelompok itu."Ucap Geo

"Kenapa?"Tanya Senna

"Karena itu adalah kelompok para hantu jahat. Aku ini hantu baik. Aku tidak pantas menjadi anggota kelompok itu."Ucap Geo

"Kalau kau sudah keluar, bisakah kau membantuku?"Tanya Senna

"Membantu apa?"Tanya Geo

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau menyamar menjadi orang yang ku cari sejak tadi. Apa kau tahu di mana orang yang asli?"Tanya Senna

"Tidak."Jawab Geo

"Geo! Ternyata kau di sini. Ayo kita kembali. Kau harus bersiap2 untuk acara ketiga."Ucap Mars yang mendekati Geo

"Tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kemlompok 1000 hantu!"Uap Geo

"Kenapa?"Tanya Mars

"Karena, aku tidak mau ada di sana! Aku bukan hantu yang di kurung dalam sebuah toples! Aku hantu yang bebas tapi tetap mementingkan kehidupan manusia! Karena aku memang manusia!"Ucap Geo dengan keras

"Apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Senna

"Diamlah! Ini bukan urusanmu!"Ucap Mars

"Sudahlah, Hilda. Nanti aku jelaskan semuanya."Ucap Geo

"Geo! Sudah cukup! Jika kau ingin keluar, lawanlah aku!"Ucap Mars

"Baiklah!"Ucap Geo

Geo turun dari jembatan dan bersiap untuk bertarung di rerumputan

"Geo, jangan bertarung dengannya!"Ucap Senna

"Diamlah kau!"Ucap Mars

Mars menyerang Senna dengan kekuatan hingga ia terjatuh.

"Agh..."

"Hilda!"

Geo berlari menghampiri Senna. Tapi Mars menghalangi jalannya dengan kekuatan dinding hitam

"Hah?! Kau kejam sekali!"Ucap Geo

Geo menyerang Mars dengan kekuata penyamarannya. Kekuatan es.

Kekuatan itu mengenai Mars. Tapi tidak membekukannya

"Percuma saja. Kekuatanmu itu berasal dariku. Jadi aku bisa mengendalikannya."Ucap Mars

"Aku sudah tahu semua kekejamanmu pada 4 manusia yang ku hancukan tadi siang! Tapi, aku menghancurkannya atas suruhanmu! Aku seperti di kendalikan oleh hantu lain saat aku berakting! Itu pasti dirimu!"Ucap Geo

"Geo, kau sangat pintar."Ucap Mars

Senna berdiri dan menyerang Mars dengan kekuatan barunya. Mars terkena kekuatannya dan terjatuh.

Dinding hitam menghilang dan Senna menghampiri Geo

"Terima kasih, Hilda! Kau penyihir yang hebat!"Ucap Geo

"Sebenarnya, aku manusia."Ucap Senna

"Benarkah?"Tanya Geo

"Tentu saja! Aku sama seperti penyamaranmu. Aku temannya."Jawab Senna

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"Tanya Geo

"Maafkan aku. Aku takut kau adalah anggota dari Xana. Dan sebenarnya namaku Senna Hilda."Ucap Senna dengan menyesal

"Oh... Ok. Aku memaafkanmu."Ucap Geo

"Ayo kita hancurkan dia bersama2!"Ucap Senna

Geo mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan?"Tanya Senna

"Itu ide yang bagus."Ucap Geo

Senna dan Geo mengeluarkan kekuatanya bersamaan ke arah Mars.

Mars bangun dan melihat kekuatan itu

"TIDAK!"

Kekuatan itu mengenai Mars. Ia jatuh dan meninggal.

"Kita berhasil!"Ucap Geo dan Senna bersamaan

Geo berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Mejadi hantu. Ia dan Senna mendekati Mars. Tiba2 semua hantu keluar dari tubuh Mars.

Salah satu hantu mendekati Geo dan Senna

"Geo, kami sebagai anggota 999 hantu berterima kasih padamu dan temanmu."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau dan hanu lainnya adalah temanku sekarang. Pergilah dengan bebas dan jangan khawatir pada Xana. Dia sudah hancur."Ucap Geo

"Baiklah."

Hantu itu terbang mengikuti hantu lainnya yanng sudah ada di atas

"Sampai jumpa! Kita akan bertemu nanti!"Ucap Geo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada temannya

Senna melihat tubuh yang tak bernyawa tadi.

"Kenapa ini tidak menghilang?"Tanya Senna

Ia memegang tubuh itu. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh itu terasa dingin

"Ini tubuh asli!"Ucap Senna

"Berarti dia..."Ucap Geo terhenti karena tidak pecaya bahwa yang ia lihat adalah tubuh teman Senna

"Jeremy."Sambung Senna

Senna merasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia memeluk Geo.

"Hiks... Aku merasa merasa dengan semua ini."Ucap Senna

"Tidak apa2. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."Ucap Geo

Senna menghapus air matanya

"Ini pasti akan terasa sulit. Aku melalui sebuah cobaan yang menyedihkan. Aku merasa seperti terpaksa membunuh teman sendiri."Ucap Senna

Senna melihat tubuh itu lagi

"Jeremy, maafkan aku."Ucap Senna

Tiba2 ada yang menepuk bahu Senna

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa2. Kau meakukan hal yang benar."

Senna menengok ke belakang

"Ul... Ulrich, teman2, bukannya kalian sudah"

"Ya. Tapi kami bebas berkat Rosa dan Denny."Sela Odd sambil menunjuk Rosa dan Denny

"Kau tidak boleh menyela kata2 orang."Ucap Yumi

"Hihihi... Maaf."Ucap Odd

"Apa dia masih bisa hidup?"Tanya Senna

"Tidak. Sesuai ucapanku dari awal pada Jeremy. "Jika kau gagal, kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu. Dan kau tidak akan bisa memiliki kekuatan lagi walaupun ada yang memberimu kekuatan."Jawab Rosa

"Gagal? Memangnya dia gagal apa?"Tanya Yumi

"Gagal mengalahkan Xana dengan kekuatannya. Pada hari ini, tidak ada perlawan apapun darinya pada Xana. Karena dari awal, ia di kuasai oleh Xana."Jawab Rosa

"Rosa, namanya bukan Xana. Tapi, San Regana."Ucap Senna

"Kau tahu dari mana?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku tahu dari teman baruku Geo."Jawab Senna

"Hai, semua!"Sapa Geo

"Hai!"Ucap semua teman2 Senna

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau telah membantu Senna menghancurkan Xana."Ucap Denny

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Senna. Dia luar biasa!"Ucap Geo

Tiba2 tubuh tadi hancur dan menghilang. Semua melihat kejadian itu

"Hah!"

Senna tidak percaya melihatnya

"Tidak mungkin!"Ucap Odd

"Tentu saja itu mungkin. Karena itu bukan tubuh Jeremy yang asli."Ucap Rosa

"Benar juga. Aku lupa."Ucap Odd sambil tertawa keci;

"Hahaha..."

Semuanya tertawa riang. Dan Senna jadi lupa akan kesedihannya.

Skip time jam 21:33 PM di kamar Ulrich dan Odd

Semuanya berkumpul di sana. Dan Senna hampir selesai menceritakan semua yang ia alami tadi

"Dan akhirnya, kami menang!"Ucap Senna

"Wah, itu sangat menarik! Andai aku ikut pesta itu."Ucap Odd

"Kau pasti akan memakan semua makanannya."Ucap Ulrich

"Hihihi..."Ucap Odd yang malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan yang penuh dengan toples?"Tanya Aelita

"Itu tempat semua hantu di kurung oleh San Regana."Jawab Geo

"Dia sangat kejam! Beruntung dia sudah hancur."Ucap Yumi

"Jadi mereka tidak sedih, ya? Kenapa malah aku yang sedih?"Tanya Senna di dalam hati yang teringat dengan kematian Jeremy

"O ya, aku hampir lupa. Kita sudah menyelesaikan misteri kita tentang Xana atau San Regana!"Ucap Aelita

"Kau benar!"Ucap Yumi

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, Senna! Kau sangat membantu hari ini."Ucap Ulrich

"Sama2. Yang penting, kita semua selamat!"Ucap Senna

"Ke..."

Odd ingin mengatakan tentang Jeremy. Tapi ia sadar bahwa jika ia mengatakan tentang Jeremy, Senna akan sedih.

"Tidak usah di katakan."Ucap Odd di dalam hati

Semuanya berbincang2 dengan gembira walaupun di selimuti oleh sedikit kesedihan.


End file.
